Wallflower : The Perfect Girl
by Gia0615
Summary: Sunako changes into a real lady. The only thing that is constant is change. Sunako x Kyohei
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I don't own any of the Characters. My first fanfic. I'm not a good writer. Please be kind with your opinions. Also I've written this story a long time ago. So I don't know how well I did or how I will finish the story, or should I finish the story at all? I currently infatuated with _Maria-sama ga Miteru_. hehe

Readers' opinion would be a big help. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**The Perfect Girl - evolution?**

Late Friday evening, Sunako Nakahara is watching a new vampire movie. The screaming of victims from the TV echoed the entire bedroom. But she wasn't into the movie; her thoughts are occupied, planning on possible ways to get rid of the four 'creatures of light'. She pondered if she can go back to the side of light, if there is no other way left. _'If I cannot get rid of them, must I join them? But is it possible to walk into the light again? I have devoted my life to become a creature of darkness since that fateful day.' _She shook her head and tried to focus on the movie again. After an hour, the credits rolled. And she was debating on herself about the movie. _'That definitely isn't right. How come a pure blood vampire can go out on daylight and the others don't? That's dumb. Cheap movie. I should have rented the other one.' _She got hungry and decided to get a late night snack._ 'Damn! that creature of light! Why does he always steal away from my stash? I really must do something about this, I can't take it anymore.'_ Then she decided for ice cream. "What the!? AHHHHHHHHH!!" She yelled, and shook the entire mansion. The four boys startled and barged in her bedroom.

"WHAT! W-what's wrong!?" Kyohei yelled. While the rest of the boys surveyed her room for intruders. Sunako didn't respond for a while. He came closer to her and she had a shocked expression. "Oi, Nakahara what happened?" Kyohei asked again.

"YOU!" Sunako screamed. "Y-YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM BASTARD!!" She gathered all her strength in her fist and swings her arm aiming Kyohei's face.

Kyohei dodge her punch and caught her hands and quick thinking blocked Sunako's next move by twisting her arms behind her back. Kyohei pulled Sunako's body closer to his. "Not fast enough." He whispered near her ear. Sunako as usual, nosebleed and fainted from the closeness. "HEHEHE Try again next time. I just took one." Sticking his tongue out at her unconscious body.

"Kyohei! Why did you do that?" Takenaga furious at his friend.

"I'll be dead by now if she's conscious. Why else do I have to do that?" Kyohei defended.

"That's not what I mean. Why did you steal from her stash?" Takenaga asked again.

"So, that it? We should get out of here Yuki. Takenaga you take care of him." Ranmaru leading Yuki out of Sunako's bedroom. Yuki was crying.

"Uh. Kyohei… you take care of her and apologize to her when she wakes up. It's your fault so don't complain and don't come out until you are forgiven or else we all die from starvation. Don't drag us in to your mistake." Takenaga leaving Sunako's room.

"Fine, fine." Kyohei carrying Sunako's unconscious body. He lay her down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

Kyohei sat by the other end of the bed watching her intently. _'She looks so peaceful. Why can't she be this beautiful when awake? She only shows her normal form when she's angry or motivated by something.' _Kyohei let out a sigh. He got up and went to Sunako's bathroom, took a damp towel. He returned to her side, he slowly wipes off the blood from her mouth down to her neck and cheeks. There was lots of blood on Sunako's shirt. But he decided not to do anything about it. He's scared and respect her enough, though he already saw her naked. He thought of buying more ice cream in the morning. He decides to watch some movies on Sunakos' pile while waiting for her to wake up. Sleep got to him before he realized where he's at.

Sunako wakes up from the noises she's hearing, she glance at her bedside table. _'1:30AM. Why am I on bed? Agrhh… I remember now. That creature made me faint again. I need to do something with this. I can't keep living like this. There must be a way I can survive in that creature's presence.' _Sunako got up, looked around, her TV are still on, Kyohei is lying down sleeping nearby. She got out of bed and noticed bloody towel on the nearby coffee table by the window._ 'Did he do that?'_ She thought and walk over to where Kyohei was, he's deep asleep it would have been a perfect time to kill him. _'I guess I couldn't kill him after all.' _Sunako turned off the TV/DVD, put a spare pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket. She changed her t-shirt and went back to sleep.

Kyohei stirred, 6:30AM Saturday morning, her alarm clock was buzzing. Kyohei woke up and scrambled when he realized where he's at. He tried to feel all parts of his body making sure he's still alive and well. He settled his nerves and calmed down eventually. He looked over Sunako's bed, she wasn't there anymore but her alarm clock is still buzzing. He got up on his feet and turned the alarm off. Tried to escape as soon as possible he rushed to the door. Opening it slowly making sure it wouldn't make a noise that would attract Sunako's attention. A little opening and peek, Sunako was staring at him from his left side. _'Crap! I got caught.'_ But then she turned the other way and seemed to be on a cell phone talking to someone. She walked fast as far away from him. _'Ok that was new. By the way when did she have a cell phone? Who is she talking to this early morning?' _Kyohei thought as he followed her path with his eyes until she was out of sight. It made him mad, but decided not to confront her or was it to ask for forgiveness. He went up stairs and back in his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed. _'That was close. But why did she avoid me. She's hiding something aside from having a cellphone. Why didn't she tell me about that? I wouldn't pester her. Ok, maybe I would but…' _He didn't want more answer since he aware of it already. _'There's no point telling her my feelings. She wouldn't understand and she wouldn't want anyone in her heart. She didn't even bother asking why I kissed her then and she's going to avoid me again.' _He let out a big sigh. _'Nah, I'll get over her.'_

xxx

Normal P.O.V:

Sunako was on her cell phone talking to her aunt. She requested the landlady to come over that evening. She decided to make a deal with her aunt's offer (her being a lady) with set of conditions. She told the landlady that she's going to state her conditions in front of the guys and a witness. She also requested that the landlady bring a housekeeper as a part of her condition. The landlady was happy to hear that Sunako's finally decided on her own free will and agreed to fulfill her condition if it's within reach. Sunako promised to be reasonable to her aunt. The landlady too said she will set some conditions and will discuss later the day. The call ended and Sunako went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was on her normal form. Kyohei decided to get some food and talk to Sunako before the guys wakes up. He then headed down stairs as Sunako walked past him. She didn't notice him since he's still up the stairs.

"Sunako, wait up. Can we talk?" Kyohei was still nervous.

Sunako turned around and faced him. "Yeah, sure." Not waiting for a response she added. "You owe me ice cream and chips. Fill my stash and I'll forgive you." Sunako said it in a sarcastic manner, and then turned around continued walking towards the kitchen.

"Ok. Ok I can fill your stash. Can we talk about something else then? Hey, how about let me help you cook breakfast." He rushed to follow her a few steps behind.

"Yes we can talk but no you can't help me with breakfast." Not stopping, she opened the kitchen door. She pulled out a high countertop stool and patted it. Motioning that Kyohei's seat is there. He just followed her and sat on the chair while watching her take some ingredients for her breakfast menu.

"What are you making?" Kyohei begin.

"Miso soup and rice. Sausage, pancake, bacon and scrambled eggs. Do you have any request?" Sunako had her back turned on Kyohei. She didn't like to be watched, she felt uneasy.

"That sounds good. Uh, about yesterday. I'm sorry I ate your ice cream." Kyohei looked sorry.

"That is fine as long as you fill it back. And that's the last time you take away without my permission." Sunako tried to calm her inner anger.

"I promise. Hey, how come you're _normal_ today? Is it because of your boyfriend calling you early in the morning?" Kyohei teasingly. Though he has hidden motives.

"Because I want to. And I will be normal for awhile. I've made a decision." Sunako said with no further explanation or defense about his comment of her having a boyfriend. Recalling her thoughts last night before she went to sleep. _'I've decided to move on. Like that pure blooded vampire, I can live in the light. I'll just have to try until I get back to where I was before. I can't hide myself in the shadows anymore. I have to face these creatures of light until I get used to their presence.' _Sunako's unspoken thoughts.

'_So she did have a boyfriend. FOR AWHILE? How long is for awhile? I should be happy about this. I'll need to put out a smile. That shouldn't be hard. Damn!' _Kyohei frowned instead. "We'll finally get free rent! That's great! So who's the lucky guy?"

She looked over her shoulder to see his reaction. "Lucky? Really, I think you misunderstood." _'Baka! I wouldn't go out with anyone idiot. Well maybe after this deal, I should prepare myself to seeing someone that my aunt or mama or papa or grandma prepared for me.' _She let out a sigh.

"You're right! Who's the miserable guy?" Kyohei with a big fake smile.

"Why do you insist on asking about it? Are you jealous?" Sunako smirked. _'He must be jealous. Faking a smile. Try it on someone else jerk. You can't deceive me. I know you better than anyone else. A lot better than-- Am I special to him?'_

"No. Not at all. Who would want to be jealous over someone like you? I just thought it's funny." Kyohei looking away so that Sunako wouldn't notice._ 'Kyohei you idiot! How can you say that and still fool yourself, pretending it doesn't hurt. Dammit! Just tell her. She may consider you different this time.'_ Kyohei shook his head trying not to listen to his conscience.

"Then it is none of your concern whomever I go out with. Or whomever I spoke over the phone this morning." She said bluntly, she never thought hearing those words coming from Kyohei hurt so much. _'Then if you don't care, don't ask more questions STUPID!'_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Truth be told, yes I am a little bit jealous, we worked on changing you for 1 year and a half and nothing happened. Now it took just one person and you decided to change. He must be very special. So what did you like in him?" Kyohei burrowing his face on the table hiding a sad look.

Sunako noticed his change of voice, like as if he was crying or something. So she decides to let him be at peace about the phone call. She poured water in a glass and bring it over to Kyohei. She thought whatever reason he's got he probably needs to clear his throat. "Here, see for yourself." She hand him her cell phone and a glass of water. "Drink up, you sound like you're chocking. I don't want to be the reason of your sudden death. But if you die anyway, can I keep your body as one of my collection?" Sunako with a cheerful look.

"Baka!" Kyohei hit her head slightly. "Do you really want my body that bad? And what am I going to see in your phone? There's no pictures here." Browsing her cell phone. _'Not even a text message. What does she keep this for?'_

"Ah, look under recent calls made Sherlock. You may find it interesting." She came closer to him to see if he does what she said. And return to her work when Kyohei did what she said.

"The LANDLADY!? W-why did you call the landlady?" Kyohei shocked. _'Is it time to collect rent again? I don't have money. Gees, Sunako you're really trying to kick us out. How considerate of you!' _Kyohei thinking of ways to pay rent.

"In time I'll tell you. Now, if you're done with the interrogation. Leave my phone on the table and you out of my kitchen, if you want breakfast." Kyohei quickly dialed someone from her cellphone. He let it ring 3 times and turned it off. He left her phone by the counter and went back up stairs.

Sunako noticed what he did and she let it go. _'He's probably just playing with my phone.' _She thought for a moment and resume cooking for the boys. Humming and singing happy songs. She seemed happier. She thought _'that was easy. I'm glad I'm still alive. Why in the world am I only affected this much to his presence? Am I really scared of him? I can't let him get through me this time. It's time to fight back. I'm glad I didn't faint or got blinded.'_

xxx

Kyohei just realize it, until he got upstairs in his bedroom. _'She didn't faint on me. She is changing. I'm glad.' _He looked through the pockets of his school jacket and took out his phone. _'So this is your number Sunako Nakahara. I'll keep it safe, don't worry.' _He smiled and stored her number on speed dial. He don't want to share her number so he thought of a name that suits her and wouldn't be found out that she has a cellphone. NAME: GODDESS _'Now then who should I borrow money today? Takenaga probably has some extra.'_

Saturday evening. Everyone was at the dining table at 7pm. The boys were fighting on whose brave enough to talk to Nakahara Sunako. Kyohei told them that the landlady will be coming over and Sunako's going to tell them something. They bombarded Kyohei with questions on why the landlady's coming and why is Sunako's going to be normal for awhile. And other questions. He was cornered and was beginning to get angry at them. He doesn't know any answers and how to answer them.

"Leave him be." Sunako walked in with food on trays.

"Sunako-chan what's going on?" Takenaga being the calmest of the other housemate aside from Sunako.

"Patience is a virtue. You'll know soon when aunty arrives." Sunako left for the kitchen again. And the boys were looking at each other.

Ding Dong. The doorbell ring. "Kyohei you go get it." Ranmaru being mad at Kyohei. _'If only he didn't steal ice cream from Sunako it wouldn't come to this.' _He assumed the worse scenarios.

"Why should I? Yuki can you get it please?" Kyohei being afraid of the landlady might be at the door.

"Eh? Okay just calm down everyone and lets behave." Yuki suggested.

"Yos! Understood!" The three radiant beings prepared themselves.

At the door, Noi and Tamao stand. "Good evening." Tamao said and both girls bowed slightly. To Yuki's surprise it wasn't the landlady and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, it's just you guys. Please come in." Yuki at the door.

"Thank you." Tamao and Noi walking inside the mansion.

"I didn't know you guys are coming. Takenaga and Ranmaru didn't say anything." Yuki entertained them with questions while leading the girls to the hallway towards the dining area.

"Well Sunako-chan said she has an announcement and request for me as a witness of something." Noi replied and wondering of what's so important.

"She called and asked for my presence too. She didn't tell me why but she said it was important." Tamao supplied.

"Ah! So that's it. It must have something to do with landlady coming." Yuki open the dining room door and motioned the girls to go in as being a gentleman. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." From both girls.

xxx

Meanwhile the 3 boys were nervously sweating waiting at the table. Nobody touched their food yet. Sunako can feel the tension on the air and smiled amused of their reactions. _'This is going to be a fun night.' _She thought. She placed the last tray on the table and walked around placing chops sticks. She was like a nurturing mother at them. _'This will be the last time I cook for you guys I hope you'll enjoy your last meal from me.'_ She thought almost crying. She shook her head of the idea. Then the dining room door opened. The girls came in.

"Hey guys look whose here." Yuki with a big grin.

"Tamao-chan, Noi-chan! I'm glad you can make it." Sunako welcomed the other girls and showed them to seat with them at the table. She saw the relief on the four boys faces. "Don't worry aunty wont need to ring the doorbell when she comes. This is one of her mansions remember?" More like an F.Y.I to the others.

"HO! HO! HO! HO!" The door flew open. Speaking of the devil. "Exactly Sunako-chan!" The landlady along with another female unknown to them. The boys rushed over standing in line like a soldier under inspection. "How's everything doing Sunako-chan?"

"Good evening Aunty. Everything is under control. Don't mind the boys, they're just nervous. Noi and Tamao are my witness. Did you bring one of my requests?" Sunako was direct to the point and very civilized.

"Yes. Yes. Now come here Kasumi." Looking at the girl behind the landlady. "Introduce yourself."

"Good evening, my name is Kasumi Shiro, I'm 20 years old. I'll be in your care." The new girl bowed down slightly. She's looked young for someone at her age. She's wearing to a simple skirt and a little ruffle to her blouse. Very ladylike and her looks isn't that bad. She's pretty but plain.

"Kasumi these are my housemates. Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Kyohei. These ladies over here are my closest friends. Noi and Tamao." Sunako pointed each one as she mentions their name. "Kasumi will be your new housekeeper and cook." Sunako supplied looking at the confused boys.

The landlady walked over to where the boys are and closing their mouths that was hanging open. "So let's discuss detail later. Be at ease everyone. Let us have dinner first and Kasumi, you're joining us at the table." The Landlady motioned for Kasumi to take a seat.

"Yes ma'am. Sunako oujo-sama, long time no see. It's my pleasure to be here at your service again." Kasumi smiled warmly at Sunako. Sunako smiled back warmest could ever be. The boys were shocked looking at Sunako and Kasumi who seemed to know each other. Sunako nodded. And Kasumi sat beside her.

"Yes yes, now I'm happy that you liked who I brought here. Come on everyone. I'm starving. This will be Sunako's last cooking. Savor it." The Landlady complained and eyeing Kyohei who is now looking disappointed.

Everyone ate dinner quietly they tried feeling the tension but there's none from Sunako. She seems more confident and nothings stopping her decisions. She finally smiled when everyone's eyes were on her. "Want more seconds?" She asked everyone. Kyohei was the only one nodded. She could tell they were nervous, and she was enjoying the solitude and her last cooked meal aside from her aunt and Kasumi.

"That was the very good Sunako-chan. I'm so happy you've taken French, Italian, Japanese, Mexican, Indian and Chinese cooking lesson. You really can make variety. The taste was excellent." The Landlady complimented her niece. It surprised everyone of Sunako's vast knowledge in cooking, aside from that Sunako was acting so much princess like almost Tamao the second.

"Thank you aunty and I am glad it is to your liking." Sunako mused.

"And now shall we discuss business? Kasumi, will you take it from here? Sunako, the boys and our guest have important matters to discuss." The landlady ordered their new house member.

"Wait Aunty I shall help Kasumi, I haven't officially declared my request nor agreed yet. Please wait for me at the living room." Sunako protested.

"Ah Sunako-chan, we'd like to help clean up too." Noi and Tamao standing to start helping.

"Ah! Ma'am please, I am able to do this, I can take care of everything. Oujo-sama you too." Kasumi protested and gave Sunako a piercing look.

"Understood. Let's go Noi, Tamao-chan." Sunako leading everyone to the living room. They all sat down on the couch, recliner and Kyohei on the floor near Sunako.

"Now then, what are your conditions?" Aunty was direct to the point she wanted Sunako's agreement right away.

"I have decided to change and become a lady as your wish and grandma I suppose?" Sunako took out a piece of paper. And hand it to the landlady. "Here are my conditions."

"Here is mine." The Landlady hand Sunako another piece of paper from her purse.

Here underneath written is set of condition absolute and must abide. If broken, all arrangements are cancelled or taken away for greater purpose.

**SUNAKO'S CONDITIONS: **

1. No one is allowed to disturb Sunako after 8pm.

2. No more cooking and house cleaning for the boys.

3. The boys are not to be allowed intervening anymore.

4. The boys get a free rent and a housekeeper.

5. No forced dating or forced marriages.

6. Residents are to resume getting their allowance.

7. A bigger room and her piano should be sent over.

8. Not to question a personal choice of clothing.

9. Aunty should keep in touch with family more often.

10. Aunty should learn to do household chores.

**LANDLADY'S CONDITION:**

1. Sunako is to be in a normal form and lady at all times.

2. Sunako is to join music, gymnastics and swimming club.

3. Sunako attends parties formally / elegantly.

4. Sunako goes Spa, Saloons and shopping once a week.

5. Sunako takes over Nakahara Industries at legal age of 18.

6. Sunako must store her collections away.

7. Sunako makes friends more than four people.

8. Sunako is not allowed to buy any morbid items.

9. Sunako must use her wealth.

10. Sunako should be happy and healthy as always.

After reading the documents. They look at each other with piercing eyes; battling aura was in the air. Then Sunako pass the papers around so others will know what was stated on the landlady's conditions not removing eye contact with her aunt. Then the landlady passes around Sunako's condition. After reading the boys were speechless. However, Noi and Tamao seemed to have questions.

"Anu… Sunako-chan? Why have you decided on this now?" Noi just asked curiously.

"I have no time left. She intends for me to take over the company or get married. Mind as well takes advantage of it." Sunako said it bluntly.

"We still don't understand. Please explain to us." Tamao simply added.

"She's the sole beneficiary to the Nakahara Industries. As soon she turns 18 she will have to be a lady and take over the company. Or else she is forced to marry someone that can take care of the company. That is in my mothers wish. Her grandmother and no one can oppose it." The landlady still having the battling aura and eyes pierced to Sunako's.

"I will take the company if and when I want to. This should not be under your condition." Sunako's battling aura becomes fiercer.

"I am only saving you from forced marriage. Become a lady and take over before mother forces you. Look what happened to me? Sunako-chan you have to understand. I'm tired taking things in my hands when I'm not the head of the next clan. You should be grateful I'm taking care of this matter for you. You must know I love you very much." Then she waved a white handkerchief as a form of surrender. "We can talk about this if you want."

"I love you too aunty and thank you. Up until now I thought I was weak. I was heartbroken and scared of responsibilities that I choose to runaway. Well that's why I have ended up here. I appreciate for not giving up on me. Well now I've decided to face my destiny. I'll take things from here on; I will take care of myself until I turn 18. You are still in charge until then." Sunako also surrendered. "But that aside I don't like abandoning my collection, this is what I am. I was still am lonely for a long time and they were my only company. They listen to me and they tell me what to do. Please let me have them in basement away from everyone's view." Sunako's beg.

"Huh!?" The boys just couldn't find any words to say. Kyohei on the other hand stood up and walked away. Everyone noticed but didn't bother. Sunako however felt she offended Kyohei or something.

"That then settled. I agree to your terms." The landlady smiled and hugged her niece.

"I will do my best to comply yours. It's a deal then. And make sure the boys get a free rent and their allowances from their parents are resumed." Sunako making sure her aunt took her proposal seriously.

"Yes. Congratulation boys you get your free rent and allowance. That's Sunako-chan's gift to you all. But in exchange you are not allowed to enter her room after 8pm or intervene in her pursuit to become a lady. But if should she ask for help in deciding, like what to wear. I assume you will help without hesitation." Landlady standing up readied herself to leave. "One more thing. Takenaga, you make sure Sunako will keep her grade up. Yuki, you help Sunako shopping clothes mix and match, and Ranmaru help her with public appearance I supposed. And tell Kyohei I expect him to watch over my lovely niece. That is until she is able to do all these things by herself I am entrusting her to you boys once again. This time I hope you'll help her as a friend. Is this ok with you Sunako-chan? No one will intervene but rather help you until you are ready on your own, ne?" Looking worried at her niece.

"Yes that is fine by me Aunty. I will be ready in no time and then everyone won't have to worry about me anymore. Beside I also have Noi and Tamao, they will help me fill in the rest and become a lady. Ne girls?" Sunako with puppy eyes.

"Of course!" Both girls were happy and almost jumping for joy.

"Sunako-chan, are you not blinded or scared with us anymore?" Yuki asked just out of curiosity.

"I am but I'm trying to change. If I don't think of the beauty issue, I don't feel that much different anymore." Sunako's little answer.

"I'm glad. This is going well. I'm happy Sunako-chan." Yuki crying wiping his tears. "But I also come to like the old you even when you are scary at least we can talk to you without restriction or you say intervening. It is really hard to let go of someone close to you and just assume everything will be fine. But it will be fine with us right? You'll still take care of us and cook for us sometimes? Sorry, I just feel that you are doing this to avoid us. Tell me it is not it right?" Yuki was more surprised that those words come from him.

"I'll always be here for you. I just have to put that restriction to maintain my sanity and solitude after all this. I promise, I'll move away the restriction once I'm ready." Sunako with a smile and hand Yuki a handkerchief.

"Thank God." Takenaga added. "Noi-chan I'll walk you home. It's late and I'm worried." Takenaga blushed.

"Ah… I'll be fine Takenaga-kun. Tamao will drop me off. Tamao-chan we should leave soon. Sunako-chan, call me ok? I'll go shopping with you tomorrow." Noi looking at her friend and smiled warmly.

"Yes. Well then Sunako-chan, thank you for the meal. We should do this again some other time. I think you are fine the way you are. Being a lady or not I'd like you to know I am your friend and don't hesitate to come to me when you need anything please." Tamao bowed to show respect. Sunako hugged her and she understood and returned the action.

After few minutes they said goodbye to their respective boyfriends and left the mansion. Sunako went to the kitchen and chatted with her old friend Kasumi. Apparently Kasumi's mom worked at the other mansion in Hokkaido where Sunako grew up. Kasumi is more like an older sister to Sunako more than a housekeeper. Kasumi's only 4 years older than Sunako. They grew up together, she's the one who got Sunako to sing and be interested in music. Sunako knows how to play the piano and Kasumi uses guitar and usually sings. Though Sunako has a very good voice she prefers not to sing, she thought it is bothersome to play the piano and sing at the same time. Then they both are competitive. So Sunako extends a challenge "A penalty game", if she can sing as well as Kasumi nowadays, she'll have to teach Sunako how to play the guitar. And Kasumi accepted the challenge; they agreed to have the boys be the judges. And they decided to wait until the piano arrives. Just in time Ranmaru came to the kitchen and heard them two talking about singing. Ranmaru is now curious of what else he doesn't know about Sunako. But Sunako didn't talk much and bid good night to Kasumi and Ranmaru.

Ranmaru still curious about their new housekeeper and pestered Kasumi with questions.

"Kasumi-san, tell me about yourself and what was Sunako like before? Or do you like the color pink?" Ranmaru initiated.

"No, I like deep red. Just like Sunako-chan, but I'm not morbid. Sunako isn't morbid either before that fateful day. If you know what I mean." Kasumi explained further. "She's like a little princess with two over protective parents and led her to believe in goodness of men. Just then she poured all her heart to one bastard that's not even worthy of her. When she confessed, she got rejected and laughed at. All her belief in herself and they way she looked at life just turned upside down and then she let the darkness took over her life, when she thought everything was a lie." Ranmaru was quiet. "Why don't you call the others so I can tell you all about Sunako? In exchange tell me her adventures here and pranks. I know she's done a lot. She probably tried to kill you. HAHAHA" Kasumi laughed.

"Ok. Hang on, I'll just call them." Ranmaru ran out of the kitchen. And Kasumi continued her chores. She was making a list on what to buy next time.

Kyohei was hesitant was sulking in his room. Pondering about the discussion with the landlady earlier that evening. Just then Ranmaru know on his room and told him that Kasumi is talking, and it was about Sunako. Kyohei was hesitant; he wanted to forget about her. But came down and listened anyway in order to understand more of the woman he loved most. The other boys soon followed since they all want to know more about her, what she was like before.

"Hi, I'm back and company is here. Since we will be living together in long while, why don't you fill us in on what was Sunako like? And if you can also tell us a little about yourself." Ranmaru wanting Kasumi to repeat what she said about Sunako from the earlier conversation.

"Ok, please help yourself and have a seat." Kasumi already made some cookies and placed it in front of the boys and motioned that they take a seat. She continued her story when everyone was seated.

"Sunako and I, we grew up together. She looked shy and timid when I first met her. Behind her façade is a very smart - top student in her class. Kind hearted though she never shows it, she understands people and sees what's inside their heart. That's the way she always was. She's never shown weakness in times of trouble and very strong willed. Her sense of justice is strong and would help anyone in need. She's also generous and humble also dignified. She's also a very good athlete. She's beautiful beyond compare. I guess many people envy her; everyone almost called her a Princess or a Monster. They can't find fault in her. But every hero has weakness right? She fell in love. But I always have faith in her that she'd overcome her weakness one day. And today was that start. Soon you'll see the real her. She's always anti-social, but that doesn't mean she don't like to hang out with you guys. She's having hard time letting people in, she's also scared of being rejected again. Give her time and you'll see the real her. I will help her through. And oh, she's a good singer. Do you guys want to hear her sing? Does she have someone special here? I do see two have girlfriends." Kasumi tried her best to describe Sunako, exact description or not the four boys were amazed how Sunako was before.

"Ah. I have a girlfriend too. That only leaves Kyohei who's very single. I don't think Sunako has someone special. We don't know how she feels. But Kyohei has feelings for her." Yuki said being too honest.

"I see. She seemed though she's in love again. It didn't show right? But Sunako never cooks unless it's for someone special to her." Kasumi wondered while looking straight at Kyohei. "I wonder what she liked in you." Looking at Kyohei.

"What do you mean she liked me?" Kyohei looked back.

"We'll I can see from you are very handsome aside from that I don't think she'd just like you, and cooks for you. Unless there are other good features in you that you only showed it to her. Sunako's not the type of person who goes after looks alone. Or she may have just cooked because she's the only one who can." She wondered looking at the boys hands. "Yep, she's the only one who can. But I'll help you Kyohei, if you want to know the real Sunako Nakahara." Kasumi winked.

Kasumi talked about herself then and the boys told her about Sunako's craziness. After a while the decided quits for the night and headed to their respective rooms. Kasumi's room was also on the first floor but to the furthest end from Sunako's bedroom. But before she went to her room and she knocked on Sunako's room. There was no answer so she entered the room slowly and looked at the sleeping Sunako. Kissed Sunako at the forehead and bid good night again. She left Sunako's room and headed for her room.

xxx

Days pass by quick it was Monday morning. Sunako got up early for breakfast. And no one was awake yet so she made her own. While eating at the kitchen, Kasumi entered and made breakfast for the boys. They talked on what she usually makes for the boys so Kasumi can make them. The door bell rang at 7:00am and Kasumi went to get it, Sunako covered for her and did the cooking. Just as then Kyohei entered the kitchen. She found Sunako cooking and humming. He didn't want to disturb her so, he just watched her from the countertop.

"Do you have any request for breakfast?" Sunako noticed someone else's presence.

"Whatever you're making is fine by me. I thought you don't want to cook anymore?" Kyohei asked.

"We'll I like to cook. I just don't want to cook for everyone else." Her words were almost having a second meaning.

"Ok, then why are you cooking for me now?" Kyohei wanting to clear his suspicion.

"I didn't start this; I was just covering for Kasumi." Sunako didn't want to admit she likes to cook for Kyohei.

"I saw her with the delivery guy. I don't know what it was but brought in a big box." Kyohei just tracing her body with his eyes.

"A big box?" She looked over her shoulder. And saw him nod. Sunako let out a smile. "Can you take over this for a minute? I'll be back as soon as possible, please?" She faced him and untying the apron around her waist. Also handing him the spatula.

"Hey, wait I don't know how to cook. Teach me a little." Kyohei nervously putting the apron on.

"It will be ok. Relax." Sunako reached out and helped him put the apron on. There were moments that their hands met. She tied it down and pushed him closer to the stove. "Now, I lowered the heat so it wouldn't burn. All you have to do is flip the meat once it's dark brown on that side. Got it?" Sunako's behind Kyohei and demonstrated the move while her hand over his. Kyohei sweating and he froze.

"I think so. But please don't go too long." He was nervous and also wanting Sunako to come back and touch him again._ 'Don't let go. Stay with me Sunako. I like it when you touch me, it feels good. Oh, how I wished we can stay forever like this.' _

"Don't be scared. Maybe I should just teach you how to cook. Kasumi's probably assembling my piano right now. I'll fix it later. You looked more like a helpless child." Sunako smirked.

"Don't blame me. Cooking is a woman's job. It's natural I wouldn't know much." Kyohei reasoned.

"Is it really cooking you're scared of or me being close to you?" Sunako noticed Kyohei's shaking of her touch.

"Why would I be scared of you? You promised to become normal. You can't kill me now." Kyohei's defense.

"If you say so. Please stop shaking then and let us continue cooking." Sunako teased him more. She came closer almost touching his back.

Kyohei took a big gulp and shook his head. Sunako then noticed and she giggled at him being nervous around her. "Hey, how come you don't faint or nosebleed anymore? Am not blinding you?" Kyohei tried to change subject.

"Well I really don't know. Just like you said before if I'm proud of who I am, I shouldn't worry about what others think of me. Besides looks doesn't matter to me anymore. I have bigger problems to face from now on. Reverting back to oneself is not easy, but my body will remember of how I was before. I should be able to surpass my fears. Don't you think?" Sunako with more in depth meaning.

"Oh yeah. Then if you are changed, why would you not allow us to come visit you after 8pm? Are you hiding something?" Kyohei asked.

"Because you'll usually steal from my stash at those times. I think I know you very much by now. Other than that I need personal space and solitude to keep me sane." Sunako moved away from Kyohei and took some plates from the cupboard.

Kyohei let out a sigh. "Is this done?" he asked poking the burger meat by a spatula. _'Dreams come to an end.'_

"Yep. Now, take that apron off and give me the spatula. Please turn off the stove." Sunako made some toast too. She's by the toaster looking at him.

"Ara… I got busy setting up the piano Sunako-chan. Thank you for taking over. It looks well done." Kasumi entered the kitchen, though she was listening for awhile from door.

"I didn't cook, I taught Kyohei how. So it's his accomplishment." Sunako eyeing her friend. "What song are you going to sing? I hope you're not ditching me, because I've wanted to know how to play the guitar." Sunako challenged.

"You seemed to be yourself around him." Kasumi talking to her about Kyohei. "I'm not a chicken but if I do win, you'll date Kyohei. Normally and you'll learn how to deal with men." Kasumi with an evil smile. Kyohei however is confused and his jaws dropped open when he heard the word DATE.

"That wasn't part of our agreement last night. You are EVIL. Anyway you got a deal. Date him, doesn't mean regularly right? I'm just making sure." Sunako was being challenge.

"Just once, and one kiss too." Kasumi walking away carrying tray's of food for the other three guys at the dining room.

"I'm sorry to break this to you dear nee-san but we already kissed before. Well there were no feelings to it." Sunako said when Kasumi entered the room and showed her cutest smile.

"It's Impossible to kiss someone without a feeling of liking. Especially if that someone cared, it shouldn't take long to decide to kiss. Right?" Kasumi eyes twinkled.

"That's true. I never thought of it." Sunako shocked and looked at Kyohei who's eating Sunako's food. "Hey, you like it?" She looked at Kyohei.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway I got to hurry. Where's my bento? See you at school. Bye!" Kyohei blushing ran out of the kitchen.

"That was odd. I just want him to realize he ate my food again. Why does he always pester me?" Sunako's talking to herself.

"Maybe he likes you." Kasumi continued her chore and have everything prepared for the other three boys. "Here are the bentos."

"Yeah right. Thanks." Sunako said before drinking milk.

"Anyway you should get ready and bring your friends over after school. The Karaoke machine was brought here also. I'll assemble everything. So prepare yourself Oujo-sama." Kasumi winked at her raven hair friend.

On their way to school everyone was looking at Sunako like she was a celebrity but instead of her getting angry from the attention. She seemed to ignore it and was focused on the road ahead. Everyone thought she's a transfer student.

That of course ticked Kyohei, he's jealous. Ranmaru has an evil smirk and glint in the eye when he saw Kyohei's reaction. At the school entrance Sunako waited for Noi to catch up. Gossips everywhere and it's getting Kyohei's nerves. He waited for Sunako and Noi for some reason. Sunako and Noi soon joined the boys.

xxx

Normal P.O.V:

She looked gorgeous, though seemed unaware of her own beauty. She's wearing her usual school uniform but when did it get so beautiful? Perfectly fit her body that shows every curve and her movements seemed to make the uniform dance elegantly. Is it because Noi-chan is there beside her? Noi-chan is very beautiful, but seeing the two together. They looked liked God-send angels. Sunako, had her bangs grew longer this time and parted slightly to show her face. Almost like her mother. She didn't put on a beanie that day, Made her silky midnight black hair very noticeable. No make up needed, her skin is clear, smooth and pale white it contrast her pink lips, also made her nose looked prominent and her eyes was deep violet grey which held lot of emotions more than what she allowed herself to show. There was anger, hatred, embarrassment, pain, also hinted humility, gentleness, kindness, innocence and intelligence. She was a beauty to behold. And she doesn't seem to care anymore of what people may think of her.

Sunako's P.O.V:

'_Damn bastards! Haven't they seen me before? I hate this attention all of a sudden. But cheer up Sunako! They will hate you and envy you if you make it show. You will be attacked if the radiant beings don't stand beside you. Just relax and try not to think about the beauty differences, try to mingle (camouflage). Heck! You know a lot of martial arts; you can defend yourself with no problem. It's time to show the real you. No more playing around. You will be turning 18 soon.'_ She let out a sigh.

Everyone went straight to their respective classrooms. After classes the gang met at the rooftop to eat lunch together. Kyohei's definitely acting very possessive of Sunako. He sat beside her and after eating shocked everyone including Sunako, he conveniently lay down and his head on Sunako's lap. To everyone surprise she let him lay there and let him play with her hair. Nobody bothered to ask because if they do Sunako may deny Kyohei advances. This also proves that Sunako having no previous experience of relationship is not sure how to act, and she's unsure of what is proper or not for a lady. But she thought having him lying down on her lap proves that he wants to be closer to her and she lets him. The gang all knew Kyohei's feelings for Sunako and he is serious about her. Kyohei having only one girlfriend before also don't know how to court someone he likes very much. Their friends thought that Sunako and Kyohei are made for each other. Kyohei deserves to have her and Sunako deserves to have Kyohei. But also thought they are too sweet to each other and probably hiding being a real couple.

"Noi would you like to do something later with me?" Sunako looked at her brunette friend.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Noi is too excited to have fun with Sunako.

"How about Karaoke? At the mansion." Sunako with an evil grin.

"You have a karaoke machine Sunako-chan?" Noi asked curiously.

"Yep, it was a gift a long time ago. I had it at Hokkaido, was just recently brought here along with the other instruments." Sunako smiled big.

"Sure. Let's invite Tamao-chan too. It should be fun. I'm looking forward to it." Noi proclaimed.

"Ah, the contest eh? I'd root for Kasumi." Ranmaru with evil smile butted in.

"What contest Sunako-chan?" Noi frowned.

"Don't worry about it Noi. It was a bet with Kasumi. We pick one song each to sing. If I win she'll teach me how to play the guitar. And if she wins I'd have to date and kiss Kyohei." Sunako being too honest. "But I need you there as a judge without bias and to have fun afterwards. If that's okay with you?" Sunako with puppy eyes. Looked apologetic for not telling the truth.

"I see. Sure. It sounds like fun. Sunako-chan how about a bet with me." Noi with an evil smirked.

"Nah. Maybe next time, I'd like to win this first. I have to play the electronic organ or piano and sing at the same time. You see why I hate her rules. We've always compete like this. And she's very good and excellent guitar player." Sunako looking worried.

"Wow. That I can't do. I can play guitar too but not as good." Noi said.

"Yos! next time I'll bet with you. But I have not practiced in a long time that's why you can see I'm desperately trying to beat her." Sunako admitted.

"What are you going to sing?" Kyohei asked still playing with Sunako's hair.

"Unwritten. I've heard it through commercials. I've also researched the notes and keys for playing it. I think I'll use the electronic organ. There's a drum on the background." Sunako wondered.

"I think we should call Tamao now if you want to invite her." Kyohei suggested. "Here, Ranmaru I don't know her number."

Tossing Ranmaru his cell phone and he begin dialing numbers. Ranmaru was on the phone for a while nobody was listening to their conversation.

"So? Why are you playing with my hair and have the guts to lie on my lap?" Sunako with one eyebrow raised at Kyohei. With those words Noi, Takenaga and Yuki got their attention.

"Eh, I can't go in your room. And also time to take advantage of the situation since you're not scared or fainted or nosebleed on me. This is payback with all my blood soaked clothes." Kyohei sticking his tongue out at her.

"For your information, I washed all your blood soaked clothes. Payback should be my line." Sunako grabbed Kyohei's hair and pulled roughly. Then gently stroking his hair and parted on the side and looked amused. Noi, Takenaga and Yuki blushed at they saw.

"She's coming. She asked if you guys need something that she can bring." Ranmaru asked looking everyone.

"Sake!" Noi said. "Come on, I never really drink. But I'd like to taste it." Noi blushed deeper.

That ends Ranmaru's conversation with Tamao. He looked at Kyohei whose busy playing with Sunako's hair and Sunako pulling Kyohei's, he decided to take a picture of them using Kyohei camera phone. He then browsed to if he can find a girls number on Kyohei's phonebook and struck at the name that appears on one number aside from the guys. He called the number it keeps ringing, nobody's picking up. Finally it went to a voicemail: "**Please leave a message after the beep."**

"**Ah hello there, Kitten. May I know who this so called Goddess? Call me back at this number. I'm a friend of Kyohei Takano. I'd be happy to be friends with you. BYE." **Ranmaru left a voicemail. Kyohei jumped at Ranmaru and grabbed hi cell phone. He looked angry.

"What are you doing idiot!? Who told you to call that number!?" Kyohei is very furious. And Sunako looked pleased at his reaction, maybe she's likes seeing Kyohei angry at someone else. Or was it she knows who Ranmaru called.

"I just got carried away. You named her Goddess. Well she must be good looking and very sexy. You don't like women anyway, GODDESS must be special. Ne, who is she Kyohei?" Ranmaru perverted thoughts emerged. Kyohei is still mad at him gave him a death glare.

"None of your business!" Kyohei face is in deep red face from anger and embarrassment.

"Aw, Sunako-chan… Kyohei's hiding someone from you. Aren't you jealous?" Ranmaru said and his evil smile.

"Why would I be jealous? I have a pretty good idea who Goddess is." Sunako was calm and collected stared at Ranmaru and Kyohei.

"You knew about her and you won't do anything? Aren't you two dating?" Noi asked assuming the two have hidden relationship.

"I'm not his girlfriend and He is not my boyfriend. I will not engage myself in unnecessary things." Sunako stood up and readied herself for the afternoon class. As if cued, the school bell rang.

o

* * *

Author: So let me know what you think? Should I have split is in chapters? I'm new so. I don't know anything about writing stories at all. This story was written a long time ago when I first watch wallflower anime.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for everyone's reviews. Over the weekend I have tried to put things together for Wallflower. I actually have thought of the ending of this story already. Hahaha But things are going it is still a long ways. Please keep up with me._

_Minagi Soryu_ – Yes thank you. I'd like to continue writing the story too. But somehow I've lost the idea of what Sunako's new character is like. As I've said before; I have written that story 2 years ago. Huhu Pardon if she'd revert back to her old self somehow. 

_aSilentReader_ – Thank you for your offer. I'd definitely ask for you advise. Will you proofread my story before I'll publish next time? HAHAHA that'd be too much.

_Nao K. Kawasaki_ – I have thought of splitting the story, but that's the problem with me. I wouldn't know where to stop. Hehe I am new to so I thought I could split the story on the site. I think I over analyzed everything. And I was very much into details. I will keep working on the romantic side as well. It wouldn't be short I guess. Thank you for your words.

**I do not own Wallflower.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sunako got up and hurried herself to leave. She rushed to the rooftop door, almost kicking it out of her way. But she composed herself in the last minute. She has many reasons to leave: to avoid further accusations; And to steady her throbbing heart. She didn't notice everyone's gaze on her path with questioning look.

Sunako's P.O.V:

'_Damn! That bastard he does know how to torture me. And why did it hurt?' _Sunako was on the stairway staggering a little. A few drops of blood fell which made her held a handkerchief over her nose. "Why does it hurt when he moved away? Do I want to remain in contact with him?" She voiced out a little. _'Did I care that much for Kyohei? When did start I feeling happy about his presence or touch? I can't deny, I enjoyed his touch, his caress, his eyes locked on me. I want to see only my reflections in his eyes. But why do I want more? Is this some kind of torture?'_ Sunako continued her path down to her classroom. Oblivious to the feeling of being in love and Noi's perking ears.

The gang had followed Sunako shortly after. It was Noi who's on first of the line and… abrupt stop. Like a train in motion, collided with one after the other. But Takenaga held his fort so that Noi won't be pushed down the stairs. Or was it for him not to crush her. Takenaga likes the contact with his girlfriend but 400Lbs (Takenaga's calculation) of other bodies on top of her would probably kill her in an instant. He viewed Noi as a delicate glass.

Sunako didn't notice Noi, and heard her mumbling. Noi made a face, like she was watching a drama unfolding. She's a meddler by blood. Her eyes twinkled with ideas. And her smile… well, it looks evil.

Kyohei on the other hand was still calming himself, and berating if Sunako really knows who GODDESS was. That, if she does… Sunako's actions should definitely be anger and a few kicks and punches on his face would do. But Sunako had shown none. Was that a hint for a level up with his relationship with her? It made him hope a little. So he thought of his next move. Something that might make Sunako notices him, a bit.

Kyohei's P.O.V:

'_Right! What's next? Did she notice?' _He was drooling a little and giddy. _'God, she smelled nice.' _He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling._ 'I missed her already. Did she notice how I want to kiss her? I felt her tremble in my touch. Was she afraid of me? She definitely looked in my eyes. How much did she see? God Sunako, sometimes you're unfathomable. I wish I could read your mind. I want to know what you want from me. You can make me weak and strong at the same time. Do you know?' _His thoughts.

It really made progress on his part. Kyohei is falling fast in love. More than he thought possible. '_Change is good.'_ But he also wants to keep her as she was. Kyohei is now conflicted of which one he loved most, Sunako's old self? Or the new Sunako? "Which one is the real Sunako?" He spoke out loud more than intended.

"Hmnn… Get off me and I'll tell you." Ranmaru answered. Kyohei was behind him when they all collided. So Kyohei was on the very top when they all fall and tangled. Like a pile of caterpillars squirming to be free.

"Ah… sorry." Was all Kyohei could muster. He was a bit glad Ranmaru don't have ESP.

"Hurry up. I'm dying." Takenaga complained being the one on the floor.

"Takenaga-kun, don't die on me." Noi sobbing, seeing it was her fault they end up in this predicament.

"Noi-chi…" Takenaga was solemn. "I'm alright. It was a figure of speech." Being the smartest, he sometimes thought that Noi is either too serious or too dense.

"Stop crying Yuuki. It's deafing." Kyohei said, while pulling up Ranmaru.

"Demo… I thought I was going to fall or die right there and then. You don't know how scary it was since you're the last to fall." Yuuki complained to Kyohei.

"You're too softy. Being a man sometimes sucking up fear and facing it." Kyohei advised. _'Hah! Look who's talking.' _He thought.

"Look who's talking." Ranmaru, dusting himself on the side. "You're afraid of her. No, you are afraid of losing her. Now that she's changed. You're afraid she'll reject you. That's why you took the easy way by showing her your desires instead. Daring aren't we? To lie down on her lap. But I am more interested why she let you." Ranmaru with a smirk. "Tamao wouldn't even let me. I'm envious. I can't break Tamao's mask. Sunako on the other hand, is definitely a princess behind her mask."

Kyohei was shocked. _'He does have an ESP. How much did he know?' _He thought. "…" Speechless.

"That I want to know too. They're not lovers and… OH MY GOD! I'm late for class. Sorry guys, bye." With that Noi was gone like a whirlwind, she was out of sight in an instant.

"Shall we?" Yuuki suggested.

"Help me a bit." Takenaga was limping a little. He was after all at the bottom of the pile.

"Sorry." From all three radiant creatures and them all headed for class.

Late afternoon, after class and cleaning duty were done. They all had agreed to go home together. They all had same reasons. That is to avoid being attacked. While only two of them are good fighters. There is high probability of the two fighters to be attack by fans too since they were the most beautiful among the rest.

"Kyohei, does Sunako have a cell phone?" Noi just asked nonchalantly on their way to the mansion.

"W-why don't you ask her?" Kyohei is nervous bringing the subject up.

"You know I'm here and I can hear you Noi-chi." Sunako is now walking ahead of everyone else.

"Ehm… I did ask. But you didn't answer remember?" Noi said with a pout. "And here I thought I was your best friend." She added.

"You are and I do have one." Sunako just dropped the bomb. Kyohei looked so doomed.

"Ah! Then, have you erased my message already Sunako-chan?" Ranmaru said trying to corner Kyohei and Sunako.

"I haven't." Sunako was aware now her cheeks are deep red. She was glad she was away of everyone's view. And that's why she was pissed also. "Who would put stupid nick names in their cell phone anyway?"

"Hey! Be glad, I was trying to hide…" Kyohei's eyeing Sunako and trying to find the right words. Should he apologize first for taking her number in the first place? He just realized that he already made a grieve mistake. He was now horrified remembering an Angry Sunako.

"More like asking for attention." Ranmaru added. "I already knew Sunako's number and I helped her pick the phone. HAHAHA You're so predictable Kyohei." Ranmaru was so amused.

"W-What!?" All could Kyohei said. His face was as red as a tomato it was either anger or embarrassment.

"Oh My God." Noi was shocked too with mouth hanging open. "So, YOU ARE GODDESS!?"

"No, I am not." Sunako bit pink but slowed her pace to look Noi in the face. "My name is still Sunako Nakahara. I'm no Goddess either they live in the light. I am but an ex-queen of Darkness."

"AHAHAHAHA" From Ranmaru and the boys laughed also. Except Kyohei who was now stop walking with the rest. He stopped on his tracks.

"You guys go on ahead." Sunako asked everyone that she stayed behind a bit. "I have an errand to attend first." Eyeing that Kyohei wasn't in the group anymore.

"Okay." Ranmaru's seeing quickly to know who's missing from the pack.

"Oh! Let's go Noi-chi, Yuki." Takenaga was also smart to know the situation.

"Ara… where's Kyohei?" Yuki was just looking around. Ranmaru ran fast... to cover Yuki's mouth and Takenaga also grab Noi's hand and walked faster almost dragging Noi on the way.

A bit further from everyone else, Sunako smiled. Seeing how lucky she is for her housemate's discernment. She can also hear Noi's complain asking "Why's?"

She turned around and walks back tracing their tracks. There was no sign of Kyohei. She walks a bit further by the riverbank. Kyohei went there once with her, on their way shopping. And she remembered how he complimented the view and told her that it was one of the sights he likes to see… the sunset.

Her instinct never fails her. He was there staring at the blank space while the sun is setting. Her heart begins trembling again. She doesn't know why but the sight of Kyohei is new to her. She never really paid much attention to his every detail. But seeing him against the sun in the background made her a little blinded.

Sunako's P.O.V:

'_He is really gorgeous. Why do you look so lonely? You're hurting me Kyohei, don't you know? Did I cause your pain?' _She thought while walking towards where Kyohei seating, just a few feet behind him she stopped. _'Yet I feel happy somehow, living same space as you are, sharing the same air as we breathe.'_(Voice of reason) 'Okay… this is sick Sunako! Why in the name of Dracula are you sympathizing with him? Don't you remember how tenacious he was? He can bully you again if you let him.' _(Conscience) 'Is this part of an act to get sympathy? Even though, I think I am falling in love again. I can't let it show. Having been rejected once and living in the darkness is… It's just too lonely. I like the darkness and my solitude and all, but being there is empty and cold. Having an arm for comfort sometimes reminds me that I'm still alive. And Kyohei was there for me… What should I do?'_

"Say that you love me." Kyohei just mumbled on thin air.

"Shouldn't we do confessions first? Penny for your thoughts." Sunako studied his facial expression. There was apparent shock. _'Does he have ESP?'_

"N-no, T-that w-was a song." He cleared his throat. "I heard it on the radio. I was thinking of singing it tonight. We're still doing the contest right?" Kyohei's alibi, but there was great shock and he stuttered. _'What is she doing here?'_

"Yes…" Sunako was fidgeting and getting nervous. She came here for a reason after all. "Listen… uhm... about tonight, in case I'll lose. W... w... w-will you go out on a date with me? Just once please. I know I'm asking too much. And I realized I haven't really asked your opinion and assumed you'd go with it. I was wondering if I ever overstep your feelings somehow. And if you ever have someone in your heart, I wouldn't ask for the kiss but we have to get on an agreement to lie to Kasumi, so I don't want to ask this in front of everyone and I will not force anything on you, I hope. I will withdraw the challenge if your answer is 'no' and there will be no hurt feelings." She let out a long breath of relief. Her face is now reddening. _'Good grief woman! Let the man talk too.'_

Kyohei was speechless. He expectantly thought Sanuko would kill him for him taking her number without permission. And so naming her GODDESS too, he was just also asked for a date with the woman he loved. How is going to take it all?

-o-

* * *

_To be continued… I'm going to sleep. I'm tired. One night's writing is making me exhausted. Good reviewers... Pls. let me know what you think._

_And here my train of ideas wouldn't stop for tonight. But sitting for 3 hours in the computer hurts my butt and my eyes are swollen. Thank God aching body, or else I would have probably never stopped writing until 4 am. :)  
_

_Anyway have fun. And thank you for reading._

_-Gia0165_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my friend _'poketninjakyo' _for your help. And everyone who left their reviews, Thank you.

Send me a message if you guys have questions.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'_What the!? Ok… shit! Think Kyohei, think! Quickly now… Don't keep her waiting.' _He was looking around, avoiding Sunako's hopeful gaze. _'Ah… She looks so cute!! I'm going crazy. Look at anything but her! If she'd find out how happy you are right now. What is she going to think of you?' _Kyohei had another excuse, if he does look her way right now. He would smother her with kisses. "Huh? Ah… oh… uhm..." Was all Kyohei could say.

3

2

1

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry. It's fine." Sunako hiding her embarrassment and hurt.

"W- What I mean is... what I mean is... N-Nakahara… I'm--" Kyohei wasn't able to finish his sentence. Sunako has turned around and started to walk away. "Hey! W-wait… Listen to me first." He ran after her and grabbed her hand pulled her lightly enough for him to take a look on Sunako's face. She was hiding.

"I… understand, Kyohei. I was completely irrational." Sunako smiled. It was a fake but she was trying hard not to show that she's hurting. It hurts more than her first love's confession. _'Why? Am I insufficient?'_

"Say that again?" Kyohei has a pleased look.

"Huh!? W-which part?" Sunako was shaking a little. _'__**Bastard!**__ You really are capricious. And you are happy at my demise."_

"My name. You addressed me with my name." Kyohei was looking at her lips intently. He really wanted to kiss her badly but he held back.

"Kyo-hei" Sunako's lips move as per syllable came out from her lips sounded like music to Kyohei's ears.

"Oi… Look at me." Kyohei wiggled her hand. "Look at me, please." He pleaded again.

Sunako turned her head away instead. "Shall we get going? It's getting late. I have to apologize to everyone."

"Will you listen to my song?" Without hesitation Kyohei dragged Sunako back to where he was sitting before.

'_This is crazy. But it will be crazier keeping your feelings for her hidden, until when? When will there be a right time for Sunako Nakahara? Until when are you willing to wait? It's now or never. Gambatte!'_ Kyohei cheered himself. "Please sit." He motioned to Sunako to take a seat on the edge of the paved road.

She nodded, not trusting herself of what to say. Her thoughts are running wild. Excited and disappointed at the same time. Her issues/problems have not yet resolve and Kyohei has not explained further. In the corner of her heart she was hoping he would tell her why he rejected her. Sunako is now very confused. She has not dealt many men before and she did make a move once but was rejected and laughed at a long time ago. But Kyohei is different. He didn't laugh, he didn't show pity either for someone who just dumped her, he did look happy once but there was no sign of him making fun of her, just a request of his name to be repeated. She did address him by his name for the first time. Aside from introduction to her onee-san Kasumi, she would always and still call him 'creature of light'. And she's getting nervous.

Kyohei sat beside Sunako. And he closed his eyes. He began, he was very nervous.

_My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes_

_And here I am alone starting to realize_

_That my days would be brighter_

_If I could learn to hide_

_These feelings that I have for you_

_Keep hurting me inside_

Sunako is wondering if there's a hidden message meant for her. But if he is hurting why sing it to her now?

_Then my day begins with simple thoughts of you_

_Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you_

_Sharing dreams with each other_

_And making them come true_

_Holding one another_

_Saying "all I need is you"_

Kyohei continued. He was not a good singer but he can sing. He was now staring at Sunako pensively.

_But will you say that you love me_

_And show me that you care_

_Say when I need you_

_You will always be there_

_But if you go and leave me_

_This I swear is true_

_My love will always be with you_

By the end of this verse Sunako has a shocked look on her face. She wasn't sure how to behave. _'Is this what they call Serenade?' _ She thought. And now she's blushing to the idea.

_Now my nights would end with just one wish, that's you_

_To hold me in the dark and help me make it through_

_'cause the pain that's inside me_

_Would simply melt away_

_If I had you here with me_

_And promise me you'd stay_

_But will you say that you love me_

_And show me that you care_

_Say when I need you_

_You will always be there_

_But if you go and leave me_

_This I swear is true_

_My love will always be with you_

He ended his song there. Singing a Capella is not his forte. He looked at Sunako in the eyes, which now looks happy. Many questions he wanted to ask. So he decided with the obvious one. "Did you like it?" Kyohei said.

"Y-yes. You have a good voice. It was… beautiful." Sunako's meaning for the message.

"Heh. I have an appeal after all." Kyohei started with a sly grin.

"It was meant for you." He said bashful. "I wanted to sing it for you." He continued.

"I'd love to go out with you, and not just once as many as you'd allow me to take you. I love you… And my heart longed for you. My advances weren't meant for other reasons, than I wanted to be with you." There! Kyohei has decided to confess right there.

"You are different Sunako. It's not like I have not considered. But I love you even when you are scary. Even if I die in your hands, I wouldn't regret loving you. Though I don't want to die, I wanted to live a life with you someday… if you know what I mean. Until I am prepared, I wanted to keep my feelings hidden. And today, I can't hold it any longer."

"You make do stupid things. You make me want to protect you. It's not like you never know how to protect yourself, but I wanted to be a person you rely on."

"You look passed my appearance. You never judge me. You never complain when I am being mean to you. You accepted me for who I am. True like you, I am scared at being rejected, but with you I can also be strong and willing to take chances; risk everything. Am I crazy to love you this much?"

"…"

"Forgive me if I sounded impulsive, I just wanted it out of my chest." He added.

"…" Sunako was speechless for the first time. If it was battle for words, Kyohei had put everything in his heart with those sentences and like a bullet, fired straight to her heart and Sunako would definitely lose.

She wasn't sure if Kyohei was the romantic type. But He was definelty sounded like Romeo. So her questions are: Is she ready for this? Isn't her primary objective was to avoid too much exposure to him and everyone in the mansion? Keep her solitude and avoid the piercing eyes of her aunt, and keep her Grandmother happy? Was everything she planned erased in an instant Kyohei's words keep repeating in her mind, 'I Love you' he said.

'_You've lost your battle Sanuko. You know you wanted to hear those words. If everyone in the house knows about this and thus reach your aunt's ears eventually. You are doomed. You will probably hear the church bells ringing right away. So, choose your words carefully.' _Sunako closed her eyes to calm herself down. "I... I... Kyohei… I..." She stopped, she can't find the right words, other than what her heart is screaming '_I love you too, you idiot! What took you so long?'_

"It's ok. You don't have to answer me now. I have to admit I am not ready to hear your response right away. And I won't put a timeline or a due date. Because even if you are to love another and find happiness in someone else's arms. I know my heart, it was yours then and it will always be yours."

"…" She's feeling awkward after she was being confessed to and being called a Goddess and what else, she's definitely feeling a little giddy. Blood trickle on her nose. _'I guess I'm not completely comfortable either. I should get used to this feeling of closeness first.'_

"He he..." Kyohei forced a laugh nervously.

"A-and until then, I will not give you up for someone else. Unless, it was who you choose, of course." Kyohei has a serious tone but a little sad. _'Gosh Kyohei you've got the nerve. This situation is really the hard to perceive for a positive outcome. It's hell on earth!'_

"_Should I just forfeit in my quest?" _Sunako whispered barely audible and smiled at him.

"S-shall we get going then? Come on, I'll cook you shrimp for dinner." She changes the subject. And for once Kyohei was honest and sincere.

"Yes!" Kyohei got cheered up. It's true for him there's nothing tastier than Sunako's fried shrimp.

"By the way, is that why you stole my number? Is it to keep a leash on me? " she asked with one raised eyebrow. '_Here I thought was going to melt anytime soon. Too much sugar coated words. How much is true? And now I have to act friendly with him.'_

"N-no… Y-you are wrong. It was just… in case of emergency. I keep it in a hidden name. I thought that you wouldn't want anybody to know." Kyohei said while they're walking their way to the mansion. _'She's not faltered. I guess I am lame with that kind of confession. But it is a lot better reaction than rejection.'_

"Right. Goddess, huh?" Sunako look amused, she's making Kyohei blush. _'This I could get use to. I think I like bullying him now.'_

"Hey. If you don't like the name, I could change it anytime you like." Kyohei is blushing furiously.

"If it is your preference, I don't mind. It's not like I'm not used to your abuse." Sunako answered a little sarcastic. "Maybe I should punish you after all. Hehehe" Out of habit Sunako just smiled and giggled menacingly.

"Don't do that! God woman, you're still scary." Kyohei backing away seeing Sunako's smiled. _'What is she thinking? Will she still kill me now that I'm vulnerable? You're really dumb Kyohei. You forgot the evilness of the woman you love. Be wary tonight, or else tomorrow your corpse will be on her display.'_

"S-sorry. I'll behave like a lady should." She said.

"Lady or not; you are you. Nothing has change, I realized. I know it's kind of late, but I am here for you." Kyohei is being sweet. _'I can only be myself, like this, few moments like this; to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.' _He'll revert back to his old self once he gets inside the Mansion.

"T-thank you. And so, I still have not forgiven you from what you took in my stash." She complained.

"Oh. Crap! I haven't found a job yet. My allowance from the landlady has not arrived yet." Kyohei looking panicked. _'Crap! I should have borrowed money from Takenaga.'_

Giggle. Sweet and full of gentleness. "Is that so?" She asked giggling.

"Yes. And what's so funny?" He pouted, but can't help let out a small smile.

"Nothing. None to be so concerned. Just looking at it… It's like a fast forward of events… with you, my family and my future. All are set in motion at once. It's overwhelming. I don't know if things are catching up or were always there that I choose to ignore. Looks like I'm running out of time all of a sudden. And it's… a little scary." Sunako breathed, she's shocked that she just confided in him her deepest thoughts.

"AHAHAHA" Kyohei laugh wholeheartedly. "This is new. Sunako Nakahara is scared? Life is a battle you know that already, advice for someone whose been running away for awhile: Better take the road with least resistance and go with the flow."

Sunako's P.O.V:

'_Now I know why I've come to like him. He is always sweet when we're alone together. His words are sometimes gentle, sometimes harsh and unrefined. But he listens and understands. And his lips are inviting… OH MY GOD! What did I just thought!? When did I look for physical attraction? I love him, but desire? I haven't really accepted the idea. (What about his body?) He's well proportioned and quite muscled up. I've seen his body… and I did want to touch it. And what do you think about him on bed half-naked? THAT's ENOUGH NAKAHARA SUNAKO! You're getting carried away.' _ Sunako's nose just exploded with blood almost like a faucet. Gashing out, she shuffled her pockets and felt for a handkerchief.

"Are you ok?" Kyohei broke her from her wild thoughts. And hand over his hanky.

"T-thank you. It will get dirty." She meant for the hanky. And she's blushing furiously.

"It's ok. I want to be someone else in your eyes..." He said standing in front of the door. Staring at her. _'You look so beautiful blushing. I wish I could stare forever.'_

"No, you can keep your slob-jerk persona." Sunako smirked. "It would help me if you can give me time to think, and please give me space until I'm ready."

"Ok." Kyohei nodded. _'I always acted the jerk you hated. And truth is I didn't like that about myself. For hurting you and many other things I did.'_

"Can you act like nothing happened?" She asked.

"Okay." Kyohei opened the big door in front. "Welcome home, my princess." With a prince-like bow, motioning her for 'ladies first'.

"T-thank you." Sunako is not used to Kyohei's abrupt changes. From sweet, honest to a prince-like and a gentleman, then back to slob-jerk. "I… am... home." She whispers softly only Kyohei can hear. She can see his sly smile in the corner of her eye. She ignored him and stepped in the mansion.

"Oujo-sama, Welcome home." Kasumi greeted her inside a large living room. She looked troubled.

"I am home, Kasumi-nee. Is there something wrong?" Sunako sensing something from her older sister.

"Sunako oujo-sama, you have _guests_." Kasumi said with a sad face. "They are waiting for you at your aunts' library."

"Don't tell me she's here? Please not her. Not yet." Sunako begged for her onee-san not to confirm.

"I'm afraid so. She wanted to speak with you… alone." Kasumi said eyeing Kyohei with puzzled look. He was being ignored as soon as they entered the mansion.

"Will you attend to my friends? Please don't tell anyone." Sunako stood regal, with knowing look and authority.

"Yes. Understood." Kasumi bowed with respect. Taking Kyohei by the arm and left Sunako to lead him where their friends and housemates are.

(Beep 3x) Three beep for standard message received it reads: "Be careful. Aishiteru." Sunako smiled.

-o-

* * *

Author: Thanks for reading. Retiring for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm sorry for the late update, very lazy lately. I'm having more fun reading others fics than writing my own.LOL_

_Thanks Kyo. Yeah trouble is coming. Probably a lot of them. HAHAHA I am evil as usual. Have fun reading._

**Chapter 4**

Knock. Knock.

Inside the library, two gentlemen in black suit perked up upon hearing the sound. And walk closer to the door. Waiting for approval from an older lady sitting at the black leather desk chair.

Clink. Tea cups were placed back on the saucers. At the center of the study was a wooden table perhaps the setting was more like an office. Dark colored table and black leather desk chair. Simply out of the Landlady's taste, the decorations are all too formal for receiving guest of business purposes.

There was another female in the room, a few years younger than the one sitting in the middle and a younger gentleman across her; he was about a year or 2 years older than Sunako. He was wearing a semi-formal suit, very good looking boy with spikes and dark hair. He's wearing sunglasses even inside the mansion.

Outside the door, Sunako stood. She was waiting for the permission to enter. _'Wait another 1 minute before you are allowed to knock again.'_ This is her training during her younger days, she remembered it well. Flooded with all the memories, good and bitter ones. She grimaced. But she ignites her fighting aura in an instant she heard footsteps. _'On your guard Sunako!' _She said to herself. Anticipated about 5 people in the room, probably two are fighters.

The older lady nodded at her guards. She said. "Enter." The older woman said, in a louder voice.

Sunako twist the knob and entered the room. She noted and looks at each person in the room. "Excuse me. Sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen." She said with a deep bow.

"No, excuse us for showing up without notice." Said from the younger gentleman sitting in the chair, he got up and looked at Sunako intently, he was holding a Katana.

"There is no need for permission. I want to see her with my own eyes. I've heard from Lilliane you've accepted Obaa-sama's request. It seems she has mistaken." The other woman said from Sunako's left.

"Forgive my appearance, Aunt Maya. I simply came and thought I had kept you all waiting." Sunako countered. She's getting agitated.

"My, is this all the special training you're getting from her? You don't look much different from last time I saw you." Maya said with a smug smile.

"I am glad to see you again auntie…Y-you look…" Sunako pause as if thinking of the right words to say.

"Look, what?" Maya inquired.

"Different. Somehow." Sunako berate herself for a slip of her tongue.

"Ohohoho… so you noticed?" Maya asked.

"Well it is slightly obvious. What happened to your nose?" Sunako asked since she had known her aunt, she has always a flat nose that made an impression on Sunako when she was younger.

"The power of Science and modern technology Sunako-chan. Ahahaha" She laughed loudly.

'_Oh Kami-sama she defied You. She defied nature. She defied evolution. She defied Kami-sama.' _Sunako thought praying herself not to show she's freaking out.

Maya Takayanagi, rich and a snob. She's a distant relative of Sunako. Maya is interested of the Nakahara Industries that's why she wiggled her way up to be closer to Sukano's grandmother. She's currently one of the share holders and a member of the board of directors. She has two sons. She came with the youngest.

Nakahara Industries is centered in Fashion, from cosmetics to latest dress wears. Her aunt Lilliane Nakahara also known as the Landlady / Marie Antoinette of the East - is the current Head of the Board of Directors. She travels around the globe for search of latest fashion and do some business here and there, mostly looking for a rich lover. She's a widow. Her late husband was a martial artist and a strategist; he was very close to Sunako and taught Sunako most of the fighting. Which was not hard, Sunako inherited her mother's physical strength and her father's fighting spirit. The Grandmother is the CEO of the company, for now. Her Aunt Lilliane was the closest to Sunako, and so she took over the position for her only niece.

This company is usually to be run by females of the Nakahara's blood line since it's centered in fashion for women. There is only one heir to the throne and it is Sunako Nakahara. She thought of herself chained to it so she tried to run away many times. Sunako's mother Natsume Nakahara is not eligible; she is a Doctor and a zoologist currently she's stationed in Africa. Sunako's father is also at Africa helping his wife. He is also an animal lover and a veterinarian.

If the company knows of Sunako's behavior for the past few years they would very much oppose to her. See, the company is for FASHION and Sunako is definitely not the lady suited for that job. Until a few years ago, she had undergone training since she was young. But she ran away during middle school her excuse was she was dumped and she was ugly.

"Ohohoho… Sunako-chan. You've grown taller. Come close I want take a better look. Can I have hug from my only granddaughter?" The older lady stood up beside the desk with her arms wide open.

"I missed you, grandma." Sunako rushed over and hugged her grandmother. "It's been a while. In what honor do I owe this visit?" She asked.

"As expected you are very sharp Sunako-chan. I have come to collect your debt of course." Grandmother said with a sly smile.

"And what would that be?" Sunako had a bad feeling about the unexpected visit.

"But of course, the one you've been neglecting to take care of. You've been avoiding this conversation for a long time. Are you scared of me?" Grandmother asked with a sad face.

"If its marriage or the company, I have made a deal with aunt Lilliane herself. Grandma should not be concerned about it anymore. I am making an effort." Sunako explained.

"That is how you act in front of your elder? And here I thought she is much refined." Maya interjected.

"HO! HO! HO!" The door flew open. "Be quite bird-brain. My niece is making her speech. She is the rightful heir of the company of course. Do not forget your place." The Landlady made her grand Entrance again, there were rose petals everywhere. Maya was taken aback and become speechless.

"Aunty… I thought you were in France? What are you doing here?" Sunako recovered from the shock.

"Of course, I am here as your defendant." Landlady smiled. "As soon as I've heard from my Secretary that they are here, I flew back right away. Why have you brought them Mother?" Lilliane asked Sunako's Grandmother about the two guests aside from the two guards.

"Sunako's possible marriage partner, she is his mother." Grandmother pointed the young man with good looks.

"I have taken care of this issue, Mother. Sunako made a deal with me. Unless you want to lose your precious company to outsiders, you should let me take care of this matter." Landlady made a piercing look at her own mother.

"Sunako is of age. This is something I should take part of. She is the next head of Nakahara blood line." Grandmother opposed with a fierce look on her face.

"Sunako-chan is not getting married to that person. She was left in my care, and I decide anything concerning about her. If Suoichiro and Natsume know of this charade, they would very much oppose it as well, kaa-san." Lilliane is angry but she's not showing it. Her words were becoming harsh though. "Introduce yourself young man." Landlady commanded.

"Sorry for my carelessness. My name is Renji Takayanagi, 19 years old. You can call me Ren. It is my pleasure to meet you both. I believe this is our first meeting, Sunako-chan." The young man said and bowed with grace.

"Hmmn…" Landlady went scrutinizing the person in front of her. "Leave us Sunako and send my secretary in. Have the boys prepared, this may take a long while." She said saving Sunako from her Aunt Maya and Grandmother.

"I am entitled to see if she is suitable for my Ren-chan too." Maya said "I want to question her."

"It matters not. She is quite perfect for anyone. However I do not approve of your son. He lacks qualities." Landlady said. "If he can defeat one of my champions I will approve of his candidacy for Sunako's fiancé."

"How dare you insult my son!?" Maya with aloud voice. "Your niece has not even a speck of quality in her."

"I am not against him." Landlady said. "I also, had picked candidates for her."

"Huh?" Sunako confused of the sudden revelations. When all eyes were on her she decided for her exit. "Excuse me. I shall prepare something for everyone to eat." She made a slight bow and hurriedly left the room.

Once Sunako was out she let out a big sigh of relief. She was very glad her aunt is here. She is thankful that Kasumi has called Lilliane earlier.

Sunako went directly in the kitchen. Made a quick sandwich and prepared beverages, she wasn't sure if they are staying for dinner. But she's suggesting it like they are not welcome for dinner at all. Sunako is sure her grandmother is not staying since she's a CEO and always busy. All thoughts swirled and she failed to notice someone entered the Kitchen. He was watching her for awhile.

"I thought I'm getting shrimps for dinner?" Kyohei muttered.

"Uh?! Oh. I'm sorry I got busy. Can you please call Kasumi-nee? Also, everyone should well be prepared." Sunako warned him, and her voice is saying 'be cautious'.

"Oh, okay. Do... uhm... Do you need my help?" Kyohei cleared his throat he wants Sunako to look up at him.

"I'll be fine. You won't be though." Sunako looked up.

Sunako decided she is going to test his agility first. Without another word she tried kicking him on the gut. Kyohei evaded the first attack by jumping sideways and positioned himself for fighting.

"What was for woman? I didn't do anything to you!" He complained.

Sunako didn't respond and readied herself for another attack. A lower kick! Kyohei jumped high. Sunako tried an uppercut during his descent. He can't avoid it. He closed his eyes anticipated the pain. Sunako stopped her movements when she noticed Kyohei had accepted his defeat.

"You can avoid that punch you know." Sunako said.

Kyohei opened his eyes. "Yes, but I can't do it without hurting you." He said with a defeated voice. "I made a decision that I would protect you, not hurt you. Didn't I?" He made sure that Sunako's not going to forget anytime soon what they talked about earlier.

"Yes I know. Now just prepare yourself. And send Kasumi to the library." She commanded and hiding her blush.

"Yes ma'am." With a salute, Kyohei left the kitchen.

Sunako took the tray of food and went back to the library.

When she entered there was a lot of tension on the air. She knows words have been exchanged and it's not anywhere near compliments or words of flattery. She is aware of her two aunts' burning auras. Sunako placed the food and eyed everyone. Her grandmother seems to have a headache and is sort of mediator for the two. Ren is silent on the side hugging his Katana.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter." Landlady shouted. It was evident she was pissed.

"Sorry for the interruption. I am here, as summoned." Kasumi entered the room.

"Yes, Kasumi have my boys ready. Meet us at the living room. We'll be there as soon as we finished what Sunako-chan had prepared for us." Landlady said calming herself. She is not a person you want to argue head-to-head, she has strong resolve and cannot be persuaded easily.

"Will there be a battle ma'am?" Kasumi inquired.

"I definitely won't accept anyone else for Sunako without passing a test." Landlady said with a steely voice.

"I'll take it as a 'YES'." Kasumi back away. "Excuse me." She bowed and exited the room.

Meanwhile everyone was quiet. And ate Sunako's homemade sandwiches.

"This is very delicious!" Ren can't help but voice out his surprise from his cousin. Sunako just smiled at him.

"Of course! She's perfect. You aren't suited for each other." Landlady interjected and she was being rude.

"It's not that pleasant in my taste." Maya countered.

"My, you must have a bad sense of taste. Maybe that's why our company's being slow lately. No one buys from your endorsements." Landlady was being sarcastic. And Maya is fuming on the side.

"That is enough! Both of you behave. Lilliane, by you mean these boys of yours are Sunako's potential future partner?" Grandmother inquired.

"Yes." Landlady said.

"WHAT?!" Much to Sunako's surprise. "Auntie, you never said anything about them being chosen for me. Besides, Takenaga and Ranmaru …" Sunako was cut-off since her Aunt had already one hand on her mouth. The other on the landlady's lips, signaling she should just be quiet.

"Now, what are you two up to?" The Grandmother suspected.

"Nothing mother. Now if everyone is ready we should meet my boys." Landlady said with a mischievous smile.

Everyone is at the living room. Sunako and guest just entered. Maya and Grandma were stunned for a moment seeing Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga and Kyohei lined up like a soldier. And the boys made a bow acknowledging the landlady and they respected her a lot. Ren made a happy smile. _'Finally! An opponent worthy enough.'_ He thought cockily.

"Now the rules are simple. No killings just defeat one of the boys in their best of abilities. And I will acknowledge you as a potential partner for my only niece." Landlady said confidently. "You pick which subject you are best with."

Landlady knows who is best at what: Kyohei is dependent on good looks and physical strength, he is good at fighting; Takenaga is best at academics and also good at flower arranging; Ranmaru is known playboy but also can cook, good at press relations and Kendo; Yuki lastly is very cute, an animal lover and he has a good sense of style. Though they have different reasons for coming to the mansion but she is sure her boys will do anything to save Sunako.

"Very well, I am only best at my sword skills. Is there anyone who wishes to challenge me at fighting?" Ren said preparing his katana by unsheathing it.

"Uh!" All the boys were shocked. Not prepared to die.

"Ha ha ha. It seems they are not ready to die for Sunako-chan." Ren said with assumed smile.

"I'll take the challenge!" Kyohei is very much ticked at his cockiness.

"I'm ready when you are." Ren said in a serious tone.

"I have a question." Kyohei asked.

"Go on. It may be your last words."

"Are you serious about Sunako Nakahara?" Kyohei said with a very evident raging jealousy. He wasn't aware of everyone's shocked face anymore. All he knows he has competition for Sunako's affection.

"Serious or not, it does not matter. If you are asking if I have feelings, I'll tell you. I may have or may not. It is none of your business." Ren talked with a small smirk on his face.

"Then I wouldn't hold back." Kyohei launch himself unarmed.

They manage to fight without seriously injuring the other. And Kyohei was good at his reflexes. But he is no match with a sword; he is covered with cuts and scratches. He has two disadvantages, the Katana has length and he is not good at deflecting a sword to his use.

Ren on the other hand has already been pissed. Kyohei was a better fighter than he anticipated and if it was ordinary person, two slices would have crippled the person. However, Kyohei is indeed a worthy opponent and to add that he fights with no precaution or protection from the blade. He does not like the idea of losing to an unarmed man. Then a glint of evilness in his eyes, Ren is ready to kill Kyohei in one final blow.

-o-

_Hope everyone had fun reading. _

_Please leave me a review if there is something wrong with the story. _

_I'd love to hear from everyone. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _I was going to drop this project. Hehehe Thank you everyone. Though I never heard everyone's opinion. I just got a lot of story-alert message. Oh boy, pressure. It can't be good for my heart. Have fun everyone._

ayumi-chan: _Thank you. I'm trying my best. hehe_

anyajulia: _Thank you. Sorry can't make it longer this chapter. Everyone must be waiting. I got occupied last week. Hope you'll like this chapter though. It's the fastest I can come up. Hehehe Kyohei x Sunako moments as requested._

lil'shinigami: _Glad your liking it. I did listen to music while writing last chapter. This chapter is a lot different.  
_

yuukinatsu: _Hehe I'm learning some new trick._

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALLFLOWER CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 5**

The sound of commotion outside the room made the two remaining girls curious and decided to have a look. Noi and Tamao were left at the music room earlier saying they are fine, and taking their time playing some musical instruments.

"Ah!" Noi and Tamao said in unison, which made Tamao paled in her place and Noi panicked. Kasumi ran towards the girls and calm them down. She ushered them to the kitchen.

Kyohei was down on one knee because he lost his balance, Ren was on the air on his descent he switches his blade to killing stance. He raised his sword for final blow. And now!!

"Uh!" Ren was shocked. _'When did she? How did she… Never mind. She's interesting as I thought.'_ He is still holding his sword just inches away from Kyohei's head.

Sunako was right in front Ren, she held a _'saya'_ (Wooden scabbards) on her left hand to block Ren's blade from reaching Kyohei. Her right hand was on the grip of another Katana (Lord knows where she got it from). As usual it has some gothic decorations on the scabbard. It must be one of her collections.

"If you want a death match I will be your opponent." Sunako said and is visibly angry.

Everyone's faces wear a surprise. And the other three radiant creatures were crying. Tears of joy, they all thought including Kasumi and her Aunt Lilliane: _'Sunako finally admits her love for Kyohei by saving him.'_

"Ohohoho… what is that Lilliane? Does it mean my Ren won?" Maya was rejoicing for her son's obvious victory.

"Be quite! I will not allow anyone to kill that creature of light!" Sunako is very angry. So as everyone else, but the same time Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru is feeling happy for Kyohei. The Landlady and Kasumi are very proud.

"You will have to go through me if you want his head." Sunako pointed Kyohei. Maya was shocked and she was just ignored, she was not even respected. Grandma was very quiet.

Sunako continued. "Do not steal other people's prey. No one can kill him but me." Sunako declared in front of Ren, who is now has a shocked expression to amuse. "Demo…" Everyone else was disappointed, they hope wrong.

"Demo?" Ren with his low hysteric laugh, he tried not showing it.

"Demo, you lose this match." Sunako said.

"What!?" Ren yelled loudly. "If you haven't interjected he would have been dead. I am the victor here." Ren said with a furious face.

"Yes! Yes." Maya agreed with his son.

"No. You lost. You didn't follow the rule (No Killing). If you want me to get technical, you are disqualified." Sunako countered. "I hate a person who cheats and without principles." Sunako put her katana back to its scabbard.

Ren was speechless. He lost his temper and loses his reason for a moment there. His sunglasses fell on the floor broken in half. _'Uh! What the!? I didn't see her came. How fast can she be? My Nose! Oh…'_ Ren panicked and hurriedly ran throughout the mansion looking for a mirror. He found one in the hallway of Sunako's bedroom area. _'Uh! Why do I feel chills here?'_ He asked himself.

"Oh well too bad, Ren-chan shouldn't have done that. He just made my Sunako-chan choose." Grandmother winked at Kyohei who is very much clueless. "Well then, we're going Maya. Thank you for the time. I have to attend meeting early tomorrow." And Grandma was at the door. Maya was speechless. "So-so, Sunako-chan I'm moving you back to headquarters."

"Why? Grandmother, you can't do that! Please not yet. I'm not ready." She begged.

"Then get ready or do you want me to send those men here? Ciao, everyone… take care!" Grandma said with a smile to everyone else then turned serious face to Sunako.

"…"

"Gomen… nasai. I couldn't help you." The landlady hugged her niece. "You'll have to face them one way or another. You know that already right?"

"Why do I have to? They don't care for my feelings." Sunako break down in her aunts arms. Her days are numbered at the landlady's mansion. She knows as soon as her grandma shows up. She can't go against her or the people expecting return.

After a few while the visitors left, Kyohei left the living room and ran upstairs. Sunako's aunt also left for France that evening. As usual her exit is something not so surprising, since she has all this unconventional methods of transportation. That left the boys, Sunako's girl friends and Kasumi again. So much had happened so they were in chaos.

Kasumi and the other girls helped prepared dinner. The boys were in the front room comprehending the earlier situation. Sunako just passed the boys as usual stealth mode and no one noticed.

xxx

Knock. Knock.

"W-who is it?" Kyohei yelled behind a closed door.

The door creaked open. "Do you need help?" She asked.

Kyohei stiffened, he recognizes her voice_. 'Oh Kami-sama, why is she here? This is really pathetic.'_ He shuffled in bag of first aid kits. And took a bandage and some iodine solution, he didn't need to face her.

"Can you help me with this?" Kyohei lifted a bandage and plaster in his hand. There were blood and cuts everywhere in his shirt.

"Sure." Sunako said and walked slowly near him. She stood beside the large bed where Kyohei was sitting.

Kyohei was avoiding her gaze. He accepted a challenge and lost to a match. Without any other word he handed her the cleaning supplies for his wounds. As usual, Sunako was trembling at every move she made. Kyohei never made so much sound, almost deafening she doesn't know if she hurt him or what.

"Doesn't it hurt? Will you tell me if I hurt you ok?" Sunako was almost begging for him to let her know his alive.

"Mmmn." All he said.

She traced all the tiny cuts in his back applying meds. _'Such a perfect feature, I would love to have this body added to my collections.'_ Unconsciously tears have fallen from her eyes. _'Ara… Why did I ever fall in love with this loser?'_ She moves to face him and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you crying?" Kyohei asked. "There's no need to pity me. This happens all the time."

"No," She said. "It didn't happen because of a fan girl. And I am to blame here." Sunako feeling guilty for letting him fight. She could have stopped them anytime.

"It's alright. Compared to being molested and raped, these cuts are more like a badge of honor." Kyohei tries to boast. "I did it on my own accord. For you…"

"I can fight for myself. You don't have to this for me, after tonight… I will not involve you anymore." Sunako's best way to leave him out of it. She thought of saying 'Goodbye' like this.

Kyohei got mad and grab her both hands. He flung her in the bed pinning her down. He is now on top of her. Much to his surprise Sunako didn't made any resistance. So he lowered himself to her.

"Involve me?" Kyohei said in a husky voice near her ears. "You should have let me die instead. If you so don't want me in your life, you could have left me alone. Is it mercy or love?" He questioned her.

"…"

"Tell me, if you love me, then I have all the right to be involved." He whispered.

"If you pity me, then I don't need it. But… don't ask me close my eyes, shut my ears so you could suffer alone. You expect me to deny my feelings? Even if you don't feel the same way I do. I am not that kind of man that abandons his family. You are my family now; you are my love and soul mate." He gave her a stern look. Then it softened as he scanned her upper body and memorized her face. He wasn't used to seeing her up close and he took advantage of the situation.

Sunako blushed at the look Kyohei's giving her. Like he was going to eat her alive anytime soon, she can also tell how much he's holding back. His hand grip sometimes loosens and then tightens. It doesn't take a genius to read of how much that man wanted to capture her. He would follow her head movements and looked like he wanted to kiss her. She did take a little offense, but she kept reminding herself that Kyohei is not good at relationships. And that he is also very afraid of rejection or abandonment.

"I'm—"Sunako paused. "I'm trying to save you and not undermined you feelings. I'm sorry. I thought it is better this way."

"Better what way? Are you leaving me?" Kyohei didn't wait for her answers, he kissed her roughly. He was probably scared to know the answers.

"If you're going to leave," Kyohei was evidently upset. "You will remember me this way. Be it hatred. I don't care." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I love you so much." He said letting go of her hands and hugged her fiercely.

Sunako was shocked and realized, he must have heard her grandmother. Everyone else did, she just now realized that Kyohei paid attention to everything that concerns her and didn't even care for his own life anymore. And he'd be willing to do anything for her. She reluctantly hugged him back. She placed her hand on his lower back first, and then she heard him sobbing. Automatically her right hand went up to his neck. She craned herself on his shoulder and let him cry.

Sunako is not good at expressing herself either. But whether she expresses or not, Kyohei has read her like an open book too. If she hated too much of his advance she would have complained and kicked him, He knows she's faster and very strong for a woman. _'She's not willing to admit. Then if that's the case I wouldn't hold back until she'll tell me her feelings.' _He thought.

xxx

"Something must have happened. Sunako and Kyohei were also acting differently. Like there's some understanding between them…" Ranmaru said with his over analyzing skills.

"They are always in mutual understanding, it's not something new." Yuki cut him off.

"I think Ranmaru is right, Sunako must have said something to Kyohei." Takenaga snooping in.

"Sunako has not said anything. I can attest to it, but Kyohei has always been prepared to do something for her. My question is; did she accept him? Surely this is Sunako we are talking about. She loves anything blood-spilling scenes. We've been misled before about her saving Kyohei that one time. But she was clearly different today. She wanted Kyohei, for some reason I think she wants him to win that match today." Ranmaru explained.

"Aren't we intervening? Sunako won't like this." Yuki clearly tried to remind them of the rules. "We don't want to lose our allowance or free rent." He is rational this time.

"If it's Sunako we can't interfere, but Kyohei we can do something for him." Takenaga was Kyohei closest among them.

"Yes. Yes. Ah… We have to go; _He_ needs help with his wounds." Yuki panicked.

The boys started to go upstairs when Kasumi yelled out for them and instructed to call everyone else for dinner. So they have to reasons to go find Kyohei.

Knock. Knock.

Sunako quickly pulled Kyohei away. But he didn't let her go.

Ranmaru opened the door. And drop his mouth open at what he saw.

"T-this... This is not what you think. He he. " Sunako explained nervously.

"Uh-huh…" From the trio at the door with mouth wide open.

"…" Sunako blushed and their position was kind of very suggestive. Plus Kyohei is half naked.

"I'm fine now." Kyohei got up. "Thanks for helping me." He said not meeting anyone's gaze. He can't even look at Sunako. He just assaulted her with a kiss.

"I want to know what kind of service Sunako-chan did Kyohei?" Ranmaru and his perverted ideas.

"SERVICE?!" Sunako yelled "I did no such thing. If anyone has a complaint here, it should be me…" She reasoned.

"Ok. That's enough everyone. I'm sure there's a reason. And Sunako-chan, Kyohei didn't do anything stupid… did he?" Takenaga inquired.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything… stupid." She got up the bed; her cheeks are still visibly red. "Excuse me then." She exited his bedroom.

The boys were perplexed at her reaction and Kyohei's nonchalant manner. Like nothing had happened. It was true though, but Kyohei seemed happy and a small smile across his face for just a few seconds ago.

--o--

Notes:_ I don't know how to separate Kyohei and Sunako. And I'm crying because I have to, the way my story goes. Forgive me if I have to do that but I promise to have them together in the end. Please don't kill me. Have a good day. (I must hide. I must hide. Must hide) _

_Gia_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Thank you everyone for the reviews. Here's another Sunako x Kyohei moments. I don't know why I seem to leave out other characters to only supporting the main ones. I couldn't project Sunako's feelings. (Though I'm a woman myself) I am only making Kyohei look good and romantic. *Did I want this kind of courtship too? HAHAHA Nah..._

_Anyway have fun reading. Please leave reviews or suggestions. :D_

**Once again, I don't own any of the Wallflower characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dinner time, everyone sat quietly around the table. Not breaking silence for different reasons. The three boys' thoughts of the situation earlier in the bedroom. Sunako couldn't face Kyohei, her lips still has lingering feel of Kyohei's forceful kiss. Kyohei don't know how to approach everyone. Kasumi was of Sunako's predicament and probably being transferred to another mansion, Noi and Tamao just felt out of place.

"…Watashi…" Sunako tried to break the deafening silence. This is not the person she used to be and not the person that's life was consumed by darkness. She never falters. She has a strong resolve. "I am sorry for the trouble earlier." She continued. "I think we should forget tonight's plans. I don't think I can enjoy myself anymore. I'm sorry—" She can't proceed. She's lost for words again.

"Hmmn.." Kasumi started, holding her mirth but broke out into laughter anyway. "Just so like you. You haven't change at all."

"What is so funny, Kasumi-nee?" Sunako said with obvious irritation. "I'm trying to change."

"You're backing out of the challenge, you - yourself issued?" Kasumi said with amused smile. "Why don't you just date him then, it's the penalty. Plus I think you owe him because he saved your butt from unexpected marriage partner."

"So-so… Sunako-chan can just date him, regularly. That is, if you want to fend off incoming wave of 'Possible partners'. Practically it would benefit you both; Kyohei can fend off fan girls with your deadly aura." Ranmaru chimed in. As Sunako's eyes gone impossibly big and paled.

"Plus, you've already shared a kiss or two. It's not like you're uncomfortable with each other. I think quite the opposite, since I just witnessed something really interesting a while ago. Kyohei really works fast." Ranmaru teased.

"What?!" Kyohei and Sunako said in unison. She clearly is turning red by the minute.

"Ranmaru!" Takenaga and Yuki yelled. They agreed not to tease Sunako and Kyohei.

"Ara? Really, what did you see Ranmaru-kun?" Kasumi was intrigue.

"Yeah, yeah... let us know the goodies." Noi butt in with big grin. Tamao was silent though and focused on her food.

"Anu ne…" Ranmaru started. "Kyohie and Sunako—"

"Stop it!" Kyohei banged his fist on the table and startled everyone. "Nothing happened. I got mad and I pinned her down. That was it." Kyohei was evidently angry, though he did it to save himself and Sunako from further embarrassment.

"I see. There is no need to be angry Kyohei-kun. Everyone already knows of your feelings for Sunako-chan. There is no point hiding it." Noi looked appalled from Kyohei's fierceness.

"Thanks for the meal." Sunako started to get up.

"Oujo-sama, you sit back down." Kasumi commanded and shocked everyone. "It's very rude to leave the table while others are still eating. Have you forgotten your manners or do you want me to tell your aunt that you broke your promise or her conditions? Seriously, what's gotten in to you?"

"Everyone is apparently pushing me to be with Kyohei, is it not?" Sunako said with a grimace.

"Would you rather be with someone you are not comfortable with and doesn't consider your feelings? It's not like you are unloved, in fact he is in the position to be rejected by you. Is it not? What are you so afraid of? You clearly have feelings for him. Should I go on?" Kasumi said in exasperation.

"What? I do not—" Sunako processed but cut off again.

"Oh right. At least try, if your feelings still won't change in a few months, then there's no rush. You have many fiancés to choose from." Kasumi said it nonchalantly.

"You know I am here and I can hear you clearly." Kyohei complained.

Sunako met Kyohei's gaze. And her nose bleeds again, it wasn't a lot and she quickly covered it with a napkin. It was the quickest she can find and use.

"Right, I appreciate everyone's concern for my relationship with Sunako. Truthfully, I don't need help, I'm sorry. I can take care of my matters in my own time. Just bear with me." Kyohei said saving Sunako again.

"Sorry Kyohei you took too long. And I appreciate Sunako-chan taking you away from my Takenaga. So, I'm sorry. If I can't push you then, Sunako-chan—" Noi stated as she looked Kyohei's way back to Sunako. She got cut off.

"Here's some drink. Let us have a toast." Tamao handed Sunako a glass of Sake. "To our futures, come what may." She clearly doesn't want to toy anybody's feelings.

"Arigatou." Sunako and raised her cup to Tamao. She drank it in one gulp.

Everyone else held their laughter in, but can't help but broke into snickers. So they all drink sake after dinner, not caring anymore. Talking random things in life and particularly avoiding talking about Sunako's situation and with her relationship with Kyohei. For now they just want to enjoy the night.

After a few while, they decided to do karaoke sing along, everyone show off their best singing skills. Except Sunako, she didn't sing nor Kyohei. She is clearly drunk and Kyohei is paying too much attention again. When she was about to take another cup of Sake, Kyohei stopped her. He took the drink instead and she passed out on his lap.

xxx

Sunako woke up in bed. She stirred at first, her eyes closed from the agonizing pain that a light brought. And groaned being uncomfortable, somebody's stopping her from rolling and stretch her full length. She is being protected but restrained. She tried to push away from the object while feeling with her hands the structure of object and materialized the image in her mind's eye.

'_So, soft hair.' _Her mind said. '_Short hair. A person with soft short hair smells good. Very masculine jaw line, long prominent nose, lips--_' as her hands probe like a blind person, stopped her fingers on the lips and traces it. _'Smiling? Why?'_ She continued feeling the person next to her. Her hand drop down to the neck and then traced her way to the shoulder then arms. _'A very long neck line, soft skin and nice arm Muscles. Beautifully trimmed deltoid muscles and great Biceps, probably of a male species.'_ With that she opened her eyes abruptly. Shocked, unable to speak at what she saw.

"Did you like the feel of it?" Kyohei asked teasingly.

"W-what?" Sunako blushed as she faced Kyohei on the bed. Her mind panicked but she has to get herself together if she doesn't want to attract attention. First ask the person involved, she processed.

"Good morning, I said." Kyohei said with a smile.

"Oh... G-good morning." She said scratching her head. She can't remember what happened. She meet his eyes again as it was staring at her like digging a hole on her. "What are you doing in my bed?" She asked.

"Your bed?" Kyohei looked around out of confusion. "You're on my bed. I could ask the same, but since you are here already. Let's snuggle." Kyohei said with a glint of playfulness.

"In your dreams, idiot." She said but smiled. "Why am I here? What happened?" As she looks around if she's still wearing clothes. She let out a sigh of relief when she sees she's fully clothed; she dreaded the idea when she's drunk and does stupid things.

"I carried you to your bedroom last night. You were so drunk and talk a lot too. I came up here and sleep." Kyohei started. "But when I went to the bathroom around 3am, somehow when I came back to my room, you were on my bed." Kyohei stared at her.

"…" Sunako speechless, trying to process and remember what she did the night before. She got a headache instead.

"You were crying." He said and a sad expression showed. "You keep saying, please hold me close. I just did what you asked. I didn't do anything else. I swear in the name of our unborn child."

"Baka!" Sunako giggled. She started to get up, when Kyohei pulled her down in a hug.

"Who told you can run away after coming to my territory? You are my captive now." Kyohei held her in a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm not running away. It's inappropriate for me to sleep on a man's bed unwed—"

"Then, marry me?" Kyohei just berate himself for being impulsive. But he can't control his feelings anymore, especially this close to the one he love. "I'm sorry. I don't have a diamond ring or a sports car, or a house to live in. All I can offer you is my love, a lifetime of devotion and protection for you and our future children." He said in a blush but he can't back away now. He was already certain who he needed in his life. Mentioning children, he had dreamed of having them. Remembering the past, how good Sunako treats children. He was certain he can have a happy home with her as his wife, mother of his children.

"Children?!" Sunako's eyes gone big, they haven't even started a relationship and now he is talking about children and with her? She cupped his cheeks, and then moved her hand on his forehead. "Hmmn… you don't have a fever. Vitals seemed normal. Palpitations…" She moved herself to his chest to hear his heart beat. "It's racing fast. How wonderful it is, the internal organs of a living person, I want your heart--"

"You have my heart." Kyohei cut her off.

"How are we going to do that? I want it in my laboratory." Sunako said a bit of sarcasm.

"I want my fair share too." Kyohei started. "I want your heart as well. I want all of you to belong to me and exclusively to me. Then I am yours and only yours. Will give your heart to me?"

"You are persistent aren't you?" She said.

"I'm only looking for confirmation." He said.

"I don't like competitions. I don't like being challenged; I don't want whining they're irritating. I am certainly not going to wear lively-colored clothes. I don't want praises. I like to be left alone—" She got cut off.

"You have many conditions don't you?" Kyohei hissed near her ear. It usually has different effects on women but not Sunako. "How about now, do you not like this situation, our position together?"

"It's fine. I've been offered to you anyway." Sunako accepted her defeat.

"Is that a 'Yes'?" Kyohei teased.

"…"

He chuckled. "You don't handle embarrassment well. And here I thought you are so hard to tame?"

"Tame, huh?" Sunako smiled evilly. "I think you are the tamed one."

"You're right, you tamed my heart." Kyohei affirmed. Kyohei played with Sunako tangle free hair; he is drawing circles with his finger feeling her so close.

Sunako closed her eyes as a form of surrender and buried herself in Kyohei chest. She can't fight it anymore. She's tired of running away, lying to herself, about her feelings. Suddenly the world is not so heavy anymore, she felt lighter. Kyohei's strength will be there to support her and he will always rescue her every time she's in trouble she is sure of it.

"I love you." Kyohei said. His love is always unconditional.

"You know I'm leaving, right?" She asked.

==o==

* * *

A/N: _Oh good, I finally made it longer. I made 3 stories at once. I didn't make any progress on this one though. I was so consumed with the other anime I'm making the story for. I guess time slows down on Kyohei x Sunako moments, I'm stuck on Monday. LOL I promise I'll have it moving, my timeline is a mess, and I'll have it jump to weeks and months for the next chapters. You can probably guess the ending. Love conquers all even distance. So it won't be a hard separation. Sorry for making it short._

_Kyo did suggest to me to get them drunk one time here it is. I decided to leave out the contest too; I didn't intend to make it a musical. It makes the story longer and for songs to choose. I'll "probably" have Sunako sing for Kyohei in the end. We'll see._

_Gia_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Thank you everyone for the reviews. I think this ends my story here. I just need to add one last chapter an epilogue and it'll be complete. Sorry if I made it short and very few Sunako x Kyohei moments. I just need to finish something at all. Hehehe According to my minion, if I keep writing more stuff my story will never end. Such a thoughtful minion of mine. Thanks Kyo. hehe_

ayhin-chan: _Please don't kill me and don't cry. hehehe Anyway here's my promise posted earlier than what I originally said._

**I don't own the Wallflower characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sunako and Kyohei didn't tell their relationship to everyone. The next few days, you'll see them chasing like cats and dog, from clashing personalities. Sometimes they act like a couple, sometimes friends or enemies. But everyone in the mansion knows that they're in a relationship, to what level? They didn't know. They didn't need to know. They just accepted the idea already. And everyone is mature about it, except Kasumi and Ranmaru's teasing once in a while.

The whole school didn't need to know either. Though there are moments like Kyohei's possessiveness shows, they suspected but wouldn't believe it anyway. Sunako's glaring everyone that comes close to Kyohei. The Boys and Sunako's closest friends that know covered for them from time to time. Sunako certainly do not need more enemies or Kyohei. They only had a week together, she would be transferring school.

**A Week Later:**

Saturday, the day she's moving out.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." She said.

"You ready? Do you need help?" Kyohei said leaning at the doorframe. Then he proceeded inside closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine. Here's the list. You need to do all this once a month ok?" Sunako handed him a piece of paper.

"1. Dust all collections from the shelves in the basement." Kyohei, reading aloud the notes.

"Yes. You must not forget." She said.

"2. Bathe Hiroshi-kun once a month, wax and air dry him." Kyohei continued. "This is disgusting! Why the hell do I have to bathe it? Can't you ask Kasumi to do this instead?" He complained.

"No, Kasumi-nee is busy I don't want to bother her. Beside you're doing this as a favor for me." Sunako reasoned. "And oh, it's more convenient if you bathe together."

"You want me to bathe together with an anatomical figure?" Kyohei questioned his girlfriends' seriousness. "I wouldn't complain if it's you I bathe with. But Hiroshi-kun, you want me to expose my sexy body to that doll?" He said playfully.

"Relax will you. He won't rape you, I promise." Sunako said giggling. She can imagine Kyohei and Hiroshi bathing together. '_It's a fun idea_. _It wouldn't hurt for them to be together in the tub._'She thought.

"Alright, I'll do all this. Where's your new address?" He asked while folding the paper and shoves it to his back pocket.

"Why?" Sunako countered.

"Because…" Kyohei hesitating, does he need to explain? Sunako is playing dumb.

"I told you, I'll come visit everyone, when I have free time. I don't need you to go to where I am." She explained while looking away.

Truth is she has a lot of 'in-waiting list' back at the headquarters. Her mansion there is a lot bigger than her aunts. Of course it's hers. She will inherit the whole company and everything her grandmother owns, she's stinking rich. If she'd tell Kyohei about her whole life, he'd feel insecure. That's for sure.

Knock. Knock.

"Sunako-chan, what time are you going? Do you need us to take you to the station?" Ranmaru came perking at the door.

"I'll be fine Ranmaru. Thank you." She said looking his way.

"Did I disturb something?" Ranmaru asked seeing Kyohei in her room.

"No. I was about to say goodbye." Sunako feels uncomfortable the way Ranmaru grinning at them.

"Oh, you still have time." Ranmaru came in headed to Kyohei. "So... here Kyohei it will keep you protected." He handed Kyohei something, then wink and left the room.

"What is it?" Sunako asked.

Kyohei is closed his palm in a tight fist.

"Nothing. It's not very important." Kyohei smiled. _'Stupid Ranmaru! What the hell!?'_

"Let me see." Sunako forced open his palm. "Trojan? What is this?" Her innocence.

"N-no… it's… it's a balloon!" Kyohei already paled he knows Sunako won't bite that. _'I'm going to deep fry that bastard. No, before that, I'll skin him alive and feed his organs to the crocodiles. He's going to pay for this.'_

"How is balloon going to protect you?" Sunako interrogate. Then realization just hit her. "THAT STUPID BASTARD, I'M GOING TO BURN HIM ALIVE!" Sunako jumped to the door. Kyohei quickly grabbed her.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?" Sunako wrestle to get loose. "Let go Kyohei!"

"No!" Kyohei fought back. As much as he wants to kill Ranmaru, he's got to stop her because she's scary and she'll become a murderer. "I'll make sure he pays for this. Just let it go. Give that back to me and I will burn that to ashes." He meant for the condom.

"Fine." Sunako tried to steady her breathing. "You make sure he does. If not, I'll hunt him down to the ends of the world."

"Yes, I'll make him pay. Say how about 10,000,000.00 Yen will do?" Kyohei said half jokingly.

"I suppose. You can buy me a diamond ring then?" Sunako joked back. "Just kidding. Anyway I have to get going, don't forget to do what I asked."

"Yes, milady." Kyohei said. _'Now, that's not a bad idea. I'll make his life miserable until he pays me. Then I can buy her a ring.'_

Sunako picked up her back pack and wheeled travel bag.

"Here let me." Kyohei grabber her bags and lead the way, but he stopped before the door. Locked the door instead, he wanted to know something aside from '_goodbye_'. "Sunako… I—"

Sunako hugged him from behind. "Don't turn around. See me off with a smile. I will come and visit I promise."

"I'm not sad. I want to look you in the eyes, I need to know something." Kyohei dropped the bags; grab her arms and slowly pulling her clasp apart. Sunako has never once told him her feelings. He's satisfied seeing the love in her eyes.

Sunako blushed deeply. Kyohei faced her. She looks so adorable and Kyohei can't help plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Wasn't satisfied there, he moved slowly again, kiss to her cheek, then her nose, another kiss to her chin, another to her neck. He rested his head on her shoulders. Smelled her, he will miss her. Sunako stood like a statue, unmoving… probably from shock or not knowing what to do so much emotions to handle. Anyway she has never had nosebleeds now. She never shriek away from his brightness or complain and she let him embrace her, kiss her, smell her. Kyohei never touch her in undesirable manner. He always respects her, he never forces her. Just wished she would tell him before she leaves.

"I love you so much." Kyohei embraced her one more time. "Take care of yourself out there, and call me if you need me, whatever it is. Just promise me you let me know if you need me and I will come find you."

"I… I lo—" She paused. She's not very confident. "I love you too." There she said it, blushed furiously. She felt Kyohei's hold became tighter but still comforting.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You, yourself should take care. And don't eat too much. I like to see you fit. And please don't glare too much or be angry, you'll get wrinkles sooner." Sunako is just blabbing because she's too embarrassed to face him.

That was probably one of Kyohei's most precious, most memorable day. He thanked and cursed the situation about her going away. But it won't end there, now he is confident and happy but also sad. Anyway mixed feelings but one emotion surpassed the rest, which is Happiness. She left that day.

xxx

Few weeks later they exchange messages, even its forwarded quotes.

**Week 2: **

Kyohei sends: ["Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell."]

Sunako replies: ["Distance never separates two hearts that really care, for our memories span the miles and in seconds we are there. But whenever I start feeling sad, because I miss you, I remind myself how lucky I am to have someone so special to miss."]

**Week 4:**

Kyohei sends: ["I miss you like crazy. I love you so much. And it hurts so much."]

Sunako replies: ["Love is hard work; and hard work sometimes hurts!"]

**Month 5:**

Kyohei's birthday is in few days away. The boys planned a surprise party for him. Ranmaru is not very fond though, Kyohei's making his life miserable. He don't have time for his babies anymore… his playboy days is cut, either Kyohei or Tamao is there to keep him in check. Kyohei is more like making him pay for his food and borrows his clothing and such. It was hell for Ranmaru, he doesn't like losing his '_mojos_'. Well at least Kyohei is keeping his promise to Sunako.

At school Kyohei is still being chase by fan girls. His glare is not as strong as before. He lost his will, almost tempted to find a woman to release his frustration, despair and unwanted desires. Blame it on the hormones of an adolescent handsome teenager. He missed her so much.

Wednesday came, he hated it but he has to go to school. At the school gate there's a line of females again. It's always like this every day, but today was different. It's more than usual. There was some old grandma's and old wives from the market place with boxes of gifts. One would think there was a riot, or the prime minister of Japan came to visit. It's all because today is Kyohei Takano's birthday.

Squeals. As soon as he entered the school grounds, he didn't care anymore. He wanted to see her.

"Kyohei-kun!!!" Squealed by the students thrusting their gifts forward.

"Takano-kun!!!" Squealed by oldwives and grandmas, they paid someone to take the gifts to the Nakahara Mansion or the schoolmates that knows Kyohei.

The waves of females parted as the four princes of Mori high walked the center, with one Princess came running from behind to catch up. They're still awestruck at Noi's beauty every time, but there was a rumor that Kyohei Takano's girlfriend was more beautiful. No one believed because she was never seen around. Those who know Nakahara Sunako believed to be the only one surpasses Noi in their school.

But nobody believes she is Kyohei's girlfriend even if Noi brags about it to everyone. Sunako transferred school and nobody saw her changes, except for a few days she came to school. Fan girls couldn't even see her clearly because the fan boys was crowding Sunako's classroom then.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minasan." Noi greeted as soon as she caught up with everyone. "Otanjoubi Omedeto, Kyohei-kun. Is Sunako-chan coming to see you today?"

"Ohayou." Kyohei's irritated greeting. "No, she's busy. I don't think she remembers."

"Oh... so that's why you are pissed?" Noi poking his sore spot. But Kyohei ignored her and left the others.

"Noi-chi, are you free later? You are invited to Kyohei's party. Can you invite Tamao-chan to come later to the mansion too? Kasumi-san is making preparations for Kyohei's birthday." Takenaga almost whispered, they can't let any fan girl know.

"Sure, I'd love to come. I'll call her later. I'll let her know." Noi said with a big grin. "So that's your surprise party for him?"

"Yes. We all thought, it's better than nothing. We tried calling Sunako-chan but she's always busy. I feel sorry for Kyohei." Yuki interjected. "We all miss Sunako-chan, if she was here he wouldn't be sulking."

"Then he will like my gift for him then." Noi winked and left the boys confused.

xxx

Lunch time, Kyohei is on the rooftop. He's hiding. The girls has gone crazy, they came chasing him with gifts. He only wished for one girl to be there with him. _She_ hasn't visited ever since _she_ moved out._ She_ keeps contact but he never seen her face again. He wondered if _she_ changed her looks, grow her beautiful hair or cut it short. Whatever he wants to see _her_, hold _her_ and kiss _her_.

The school bells rang for the afternoon classes. He hated to leave his solitude. Maybe this is what Sunako feels like. It's definitely peaceful away from everyone, the world is too noisy and when he's alone he remembers a lot of things about her. He likes reminiscing the past it's his joy.

Decided to go back to his class room, he is safe there. Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru are there too.

"Kyohei-kun," A girl spotted him coming down the stairs. "Please accept my gift. Happy birthday."

"Oh shit!" Kyohei cursed as the others came running for their gifts as well.

"No, thank you. I don't need it. I have a girlfriend! She will be jealous! I told you all already!" He yelled running away. "Why the hell are you chasing me?"

"You are running away!" Another girl screamed.

"Yes! We don't care if you have a girlfriend! That was only a lie to rid of us." Girl B shouted.

"Stop! I told you, I won't accept gifts! You put something in those boxes!" Kyohei ran faster.

"Kyohei-kun, we wouldn't do that, right?" Girl C reasoned still chasing him. Half of the other girls nodded. Half smiled evilly.

Kyohei has the right to be suspicious; those girls wanted something from him. More like his body they wanted. The girls split up to catch him. He turned right to the corner corridor too soon, then he bump to another girl. They both fell on the floor from the impact. She flew a bit further because of force.

'_Oh shit.' _Kyohei cursed for many reasons he lost his time to escape and bump to another girl. _'Why did I take this route? And here's another woman… she smells good though.' _He is cornered now. He rubbed his butt. He looked around as the other girls with evil eyes looking at him like a prey. He already forgot to apologize to the one he bump onto. He's scared for his life now.

Few minutes passed no one made a move.

'_What's going on? Why haven't they taken an action?'_ Kyohei's confused. No one stepped closer to him. They all seemed frozen or too stuck from shock. He followed their gazes. And his eyes widened almost fell out of place, his heart jumped for joy. _'She's here! She's here! Say something Kyohei damn it!' _His mind screamed. He is frozen to place too. She's grown too beautiful in his eyes, almost blinding.

He noticed she's wearing traditional Chinese brocade vest for women, red vest with the Chinese symbols in black. It fit her perfectly, to complete it with black slacks pants and 3 inch high heels. As his eyes traced her whole body, her figure is perfect as ever, flat stomach and her dress compliment it. The skin on her arms is very soft white she wears a sleeveless, very tantalizing. Her eyes are clear deep violet, very sexy. She made face, twisted her red lips, so very inviting. He almost drooled staring at her. She stood up and dusted off her behind from the fall. She came closer to him, all the sudden his senses kicked in. She smells so good, intoxicating.

"What the hell? Are you not going to apologize?" Sunako complained.

"Why does he need to apologize to you?" One of the fan club girls is glaring at her. Sunako raised one eyebrow. Though they are there, they can't move closer to Kyohei or Sunako. Unknown force is stopping them.

"That's because he bumps into me?" Sunako asked. "Why are you all chasing him?"

"Step away from him!" Another girl screamed. "Or else you'll be dead!"

"Make me." Sunako countered. "I can do whatever I want with him. He won't complain, right?" Kyohei made a nod, still speechless.

"Grrrr….." A brave one step on the invisible barrier, as Sunako's eyes turned serious and deadly. She back a little, the brave one felt chills.

"Who are you?" Another brave one asked. "If you're planning on seducing Kyohei-kun with you looks and figure, you got it wrong Miss. He has a girlfriend already."

"Oh? Does he?" Sunako challenged. "Where is she?"

"Uh! I'm his girlfriend." screamed the other girl.

"No, you're not! I'm his real girlfriend." Girl A claimed.

"Really?" Sunako looked amused. "If you are his girlfriend why are you chasing him? He should come find you instead, don't you think?"

"I'm saving him from the others." One that claimed reasoned.

"What?!" The others and they started arguing themselves.

"I love making messes." Sunako amused. "This part of being creature of light makes people confuse, argue and fight. Isn't it?" Kyohei is still on a statue mode.

"Excuse me," A girl from the very far behind the crowed. "Excuse me, coming through." Noi wormed her way to the crowd. When she arrive the center, she gasp. "Sunako-chan! You're here!" She jumped forward wanting to hug Sunako.

Kyohei grabbed Noi's collar and whisk her out of his way. No one can touch his girlfriend before him. He was afraid at first, afraid that it was a dream and she would disappear. But when Noi confirmed she's here. He won't let anyone come near. So the invisible barrier was both from Kyohei and Sunako. 'Not to be disturbed aura.' But still he is not making a move towards her.

"You all girls, go back to your classroom now before I call the student president." Noi threatened the flocks of girls. "Besides, no one can get close to Kyohei now that his real girlfriend is here." In a little low voice.

"WHAT?!" Every fan girl fell silent. They can't deny Sunako and Kyohei look perfect for each other. Those who can't handle the truth ran away. Until the crowd disperse themselves, they are no match for the real girlfriend. A few waited and wanted to witness the reunion. Noi and Sunako ignore the very few remaining.

Sunako was undeniably beautiful. Noi and Sunako are like sisters, like beauty models. Well Sunako has to be beautiful; her annoying make-up assistant won't let her go unless she does what they want. She was in the center of attraction in the fashion world. She had to be perfect in every way.

"Ne, Sunako-chan why are you in school? I told you, we surprise Kyohei today. You ruined my gift." Noi pouted.

"Sorry, I came early. I was bored waiting at the mansion. Plus I have to get another copy of my transcript of Records. It's why I'm here. I didn't want to ruin your surprise. I didn't know I'd bump unto him here." Sunako faced Noi, ignore Kyohei's gawking.

"Are you staying for a few days?" Noi purposely asked, she already knows. Of course she used Tamao-chan's influence so they can meet Sunako in person when they planned all this.

Those three beauties are sometimes the perfect femme fatales. Kikonoi Tamao: pretty, smart and extremely rich. Kasahara Noi: very pretty and exceedingly popular. Nakahara Sunako: Pretty, intelligent, good at piano, vast knowledge in cooking and is a good cook, very athletic and well-trained on self defense (She's very cunning and can use variety of weapons for assault missions sometimes).

"Yes, until Sunday afternoon." Sunako agreed.

"Hear that Kyohei, she's made a lot of work. She doubled her schedule to be here for you until Sunday." Noi teased. Kyohei got out of reverie.

"Yeah," Kyohei was able to talk now. "I'm… glad."

"You look more than glad. Now don't stare too long, she may get bored with you and find someone else." Noi wave off. "I'm going ahead Sunako-chan. I'll see you love birds later." And Sunako wave a hand too.

"Are you skipping classes?" Sunako questioned her boyfriend.

"Yes, now that you are here." Kyohei still awestruck, but made to come closer to her.

"My, you're too honest. Then accompany me to the registrar? I have to make a request." She said making sure she won't forget her purpose at school.

"Yes milady." With a slow motion hug, he missed her so much. He can't do forceful embrace, he's scared she would break. "I missed you so much."

With the scene unfolding those who witness the event, had eyes crying or their nose bleeding, perhaps too much brightness from both super attractive couple.

"Finally it feels like vacation." She looked stressed but still beautiful. "I've miss you too." She hugged him back. Though they are on the hallway, the world disappears and just both of them in that moment in time. Nothing else matters.

She really did miss him. A little indulging from Kyohei and she missed him like nothing else can compare to. Is that what it means to have a boyfriend? Someone that indulge you, spoil you and when distance separates you both. You'd become too numb until you feel that feeling again, the love, comfort, desire and happiness. Isn't that's why _'distance makes the heart grow fonder'_?

==o==

* * *

_How was the ending? I hope the story made everyone satisfied. Please leave reviews._

_Gia_


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: **_Hello everyone thank you for the reviews. _

_This is the last part of my story for the Wallflower. Please don't curse me. I think I just need to end it here or else it will keep going forever. I'm sorry, I'm not being mean am I? hehehe Please don't take this seriously, it's just a work of fiction. Also the names Arji or Arisa or Kasumi...etc. mentioned in this story is just made up. _

_It's kinda hard to mix a lot of characters. It would be easier for a dialogue only. But seeing the whole picture is kinda hard to describe in writing. But as a writer if I focus too much on two characters, I'll miss other details and that's my problem. There are many arising scenarios. (sob sob) I'm just glad I ended it._

Jonalyn: _Hehe Sorry, Hindi ko na namention their wedding- about when, where and how it happened. I just had to jump ahead of time. A life they made together. I made a lot of hole for other plots, cause if I go on details it will never end here. LOL Perhaps sa susunod. If I decide to make another story for wallflower._

Mary Therese: _Thank you. I'm glad my efforts are appreciated. Sadly I'll just end it here for now.  
_

**I do not own The Wallflower characters.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Many Years Later**

She laid back her head on a headrest. Papers are signed and ready for process. Work is done for today. There's a music video playing on a huge flat screen TV in her office and it's keeping her entertained for now. It's already near nightfall, so she switched off her TV and turned on the lamps beside her desk. A glass window is tinted dark behind her that extends from wall to wall. She glances over. She can see lights flickering from a distance below her. The office is located on the highest floor of Nakahara Industries.

Bang! Her office door flew open.

"Mother, Where is that stupid brother of mine? Where is he?" Arisa asked angrily.

"Hello to you too, Arisa." The older lady replied.

"Hello mommy." Arisa simmered down. "I-I'm sorry for breaking your door. I'll have somebody fix it tomorrow. I just need to find that stupid older brother of mine. Do you know where he's at?"

"I haven't seen him at all." The older woman said. Though you can see the age in her, but she still holds beauty undeniably. "He hasn't come by. What has he done now?"

"What he did was beat up my boyfriend. And that bastard boyfriend of mine broke up with me!" Arisa's blood is boiling again. "Nobody messes with Arisa Nakahara-Takano. I will kill him when I find him." She swore.

"That isn't so bad, what he did." Sunako mused. "Not like someone I used to know, at least your ex-boyfriend only got a beating."

"What do you mean mother?" Arisa asked. "Someone you used to know? Did something happen to you like beating your boyfriends?"

"Just some old memories surfaced. I do not know what exactly he did to my suitors. I just know they disappeared and no one came to bother me. Some of them move to other countries. I still find it mysterious until this day how and what happened to them." Sunako wondered.

"Care to explain further mother? Do I know this person?" Arisa intrigued.

"Hmmn. If I tell you a story, you promise not to kill your brother?" Sunako bargained.

"Fine, if I am entertained. I'll let him go for now." Arisa more curious about the story than of her own situation, actually she is very attractive and finding an admirer is not a problem for Arisa. But usually her problem comes after her admirers discover that she's one of the richest in Japan, no one has the courage to pursue a relationship with her. That's why it's lonely sometimes. Men easily get insecure.

"Okay. Well then, it started during my teenage years." Sunako remembers. "I used to live at Aunt Lilliane's Mansion, there live four handsome boys. My housemates are the handsomest on the area. They are very famous and well-known. Almost all the girls chase, ogle or molest them every day at school, at the mall or even at the market places."

"Almost all the girls?" Arisa laughed. "Let me guess, you didn't chase or ogle them. But that's you alone." Arisa asked listening attentively.

"No, there are others like me. Your aunts don't ogle at them." Sunako answered.

"Aunt who?" Arisa more intrigue, the story is longer than she anticipated and she must have known most of the people her mom is talking about.

"Noi and Tamao." Sunako's short response.

"Who do you mean Noi? The Noi I only know of is the one most famous Model of Japan married to Dr. Oda Takenaga." Arisa

"Exactly. That's right we haven't been together in a long time. Maybe I should call for a reunion so you will meet my best friends. And Dr. Takenaga is one of mommy's housemate a long time ago." Sunako reminisce the past. "They used to visit us all the time when you were young. I'm surprised you never remember. Noi carried you all the time when you were about 2 or 3 years old. You love piggyback ride with her. Your uncle Takenaga brings toys and you used to fight it with brother."

"Really? I can't remember. I never knew we knew those famous people."

"I do. You other aunt is Tamao Kikonoi, she has not married yet. I don't know why Ranmaru is taking so long. They love each other very much but it's already been a long time. Maybe they changed. I really should call them." Sunako opened her organizer. "Hmmn... Monday booked, Tuesday booked… No available time. I really need a vacation."

"Tamao Kikonoi? Isn't she one of the richest in Japan? She owns a big company. I go to her Salons, they do the best care and the Malls she owns are enormous. Have you gone to one her malls, mother?" Arisa asked.

"Yes, I went on the opening day a long time ago." Sunako answered. She's amused at her daughter's reaction. She'll never believe her unless she'll meet these people. "And yes, Ranmaru Mori, her fiancé is the very famous handsome playboy in Japan, owner of the Mori hotel chains."

"Amazing! I'm just surprised; I rarely see mother with friends. And to think you are friends of the most beautiful and most handsome people. Of course mother is very beautiful, but it's like you all clustered together. Why? How?"

"If you let me finish the story you'll understand." Sunako complained. "Anyway, I live at Aunt Lilliane's place for almost 2 years. I moved out when I was 16 or 17 years old. I left my beloved there. My grandmother that time wants me back here so I could learn the dealings of the company."

"I have many suitors and possible marriage partners, but none of them I love. My heart belongs to that one man." She explained.

"Is he your first love?" Arisa asked.

"No. But he is my true love." Sunako answered.

"What about daddy?" Arisa asked surprised.

"What is this about me?" Kyohei entered the room.

"D-daddy. You know about mommy's true love?" Arisa watch as her parents met and hugged each other. And quick passionate kiss. She would have covered her eyes, but she's used to that seeing her parents very affectionate.

"You mean the man that ran away from the mansion after he realized that your mother is very rich?" Kyohei laughed.

"I don't know. He left mommy then?" Arisa felt sad for her mother.

"What are we having for dinner, hon?" Kyohei asked. As usual he's still has a big appetite.

"I think Kasumi-nee made something already, if you want me to cook you should have called earlier and we could meet at home." Sunako answered her husband.

"Hey! My story mother, what happened to that man and how did you meet daddy?" Arisa asked.

Sunako and Kyohei laughed at the question, which surprised their daughter. How can they be nonchalant on this matter?

"Mom, Dad. What happened to your door?" Arji Takano entered the Chief Executive's office.

"You! Stay where you are. I will kill you." Arisa jumped from her seat. Kyohei quickly grabbed her daughter's waist to stop them from fighting.

"Daddy! Let go. You don't know what that man did to me." Arisa complained wiggling her body to let loose.

"Sorry sweetie, no can do." Kyohei said.

"Arji, why did you beat up her boyfriend?" Sunako interrogated her first born.

"I'm sorry. I may have lost my temper. I hear him talking to his friends, he was two-timing my sister. I warned him not to touch or get close to Arisa. I will not stop at beating if he hurts her, that's why." Arji reasoned.

"What?!" Arisa shocked. Arji never stops protecting her, of course she loves her brother too but she doesn't like people messing her relationships.

"See there, sis. Brother is not irrational not like someone I know." Sunako teased.

"Hey!" Kyohei complained. "My wife only belongs to me. You told me that day. You are mine and I am yours. I am entitled to get angry to anyone making a pass on you."

"This is from the man that ran away from me for 4 years. Never told me where he went and left me on my own." Sunako countered.

"I see." Arisa had a huge smile. "Daddy ran away when he realized how rich mommy was? Daddy is mommy's true love?"

"Yes, and I don't know what he did to my fiancés but I never heard to any of them anymore." Sunako affirmed.

"I made a deal with your late grandmother. I didn't beat them, you told me not to. In exchange she wants me to graduate college and be able to support you. That's her last wish. She gave me support; go to school which ever I like." Kyohei explained.

"Grandma did that? I never knew." Sunako missed her grandmother. Four years after Kyohei left that mansion she passed on. Sunako was so upset that time, that's when Kyohei came back.

"Yes. Remember I came home on her funeral? You didn't even notice me." Kyohei complained.

"I told you I was upset I wasn't myself. And I'm sorry for ignoring you that time." Sunako explained.

"No kidding, you had a deadly aura everyone was even scared to come closer and pay respect." Kyohei teased.

"That's less scary than what you did after." Sunako reasoned back.

"You were sulking in this room. What more can I do then?" Kyohei

"What happened mother?" Arji asked. He wants to know the story of her parents.

"He broke down my door like Arisa did. Proposed to me, he got some guts." Sunako folded her arms. "He told me: I'm claiming my bride now. Here's a ring, decide when and where you want the wedding." Sunako continued. "I was so speechless then, the death of my grandmother wasn't even as shocking as what he said next. He said: If you don't say 'yes' I will slice this throat in front of you, then you can mourn me and your grandmother's death at the same time. He held a knife against his neck."

Arji and Arisa laughed. "I bet it did the distraction. Nice one dad!" Arisa complemented.

"Yeah! Way to go dad. It's priceless. I can imagine mom's shocked face." Arji said in between laughs.

"Hey. I was really concerned about her that time. I don't want her to lose her sanity. She gets scary when wounded, emotionally. Noi and Tamao are pushing me that time. Ranmaru and Yuki unscrewed the bolts on the door. I didn't kick it down; it fell on its own." Kyohei reasoned.

"Yeah, whatever your excuse is you still were serious that time. Let's all go home now. Kasumi-nee is waiting." Sunako suggested.

"Oh, speaking of that Kasumi-san called me, mother. She said you have guest at home." Arji said.

"Hmmn.. Who could it be?" Sanako mused.

xxx

Kyohei's car arrives at a spacious car garage. Their son drives his own car. Just the three of them arrive home first. The mansion they're living is not the same one of Sunako's grandmother. She moved out after she married Kyohei, and sold that house. Sunako married Kyohei after college. She graduated BS in Business Administration. Yep, she graduated early, accelerated because she's very smart.

Kyohei insists that he build his own house before he marries her. He studied abroad and become Architectural Engineer, he better build his own home. It's about the same size as the Nakahara Mansion her aunt owns. The house has about 7 Bedrooms and 7 bathrooms plus a 3 car garage. Sunako can drive but she prefers to ride with Kyohei to work. Kyohei manages his own construction company. And Sunako is still CEO of Nakahara industries.

They have two children; her eldest is a college student taking Interior Design as his major. His name is Arji Takano, 18 years old. Their daughter is Arisa Takano; 16 years old just graduated High school. She is doing modeling on the side. She is expected to inherit the company soon so she isn't really interested in Modeling; just she gets scouted a lot.

Arji looks like Kyohei, blonde hair but he is patient (not like his father), polite, gentleman and very kind. He can cook too like his mother; he is very fit and atlethic.

Arisa looks like Sunako, long black hair, pale white skin and rosy lips. But she took after Kyohei's impatient attitude; explode in anger most of the time. You can say a spoiled brat but she is not really just temperamental.

"We're Home…" Sunako opened the door and greeted by Noi. She almost fell out of balance because Noi jump and hugged her, good thing Kyohei got her back.

"Welcome home, Sunako-chan, Kyohei-kun!" Noi greeted. Behind her is Tamao sitting at the grand piano, standing beside her is Ranmaru watching her play. Takenaga is playing chess with Yuki and his wife. They all stop at what they are doing and greeted Sunako, Kyohei and Arisa. It surprised Sunako and her daughter.

"Welcome to my home, minasan." Kyohei greeted. "I hope you all packed well because we are going vacation for this reunion." Kyohei announced. It turned out he called everyone to surprise his wife.

And so Caribbean here we come.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_Hehehe It's over. Now I can focus to my other story. Ciao! Au revoir! Paalam muna! Ja-ne!  
_

_Gia_


End file.
